Gohan's Saga: Raydu – The PowerLeech Demon
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: A new threat looms over the universe... When this evil revives and sends Freeza, Cell AND evil Buu down to earth the Z-Fighters might not be enough to save the world! Will Gohan take the mantle and follow his dad's foot steps? An ultimate hero is born!
1. Goku's Predicament

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Bear with me, this may not be my first fan-fiction but it is my first DBZ fan-fiction!! Luckily the DBZ characters are not difficult at all to write, especially the Son family!

Rating NC-17(R or M in this site…) for: Violence, Language, Adult Situations, Gruesome Scenes, Blood, Gore, and just all out insanity! …Oh and fluff and waff too, gotta have that!

This story is definitely not for weak constitutions :D it'll get your blood pumping! (I hope…)

This story ignores _most_ of Dragon Ball GT and is the start of Gohan's Saga as he becomes the _ultimate_ Saiyan….

**NOTE:** Since I could not find what Bardock's father's name was I made one up. His name is Galei and he was a ruthless, merciless, killer; a prized warrior for Freeza's army.

Please be patient with me - It starts out slow and kinda corny at first on _purpose_. After all, that's how DBZ started as well! Well... kind of... I promise you it gets more cool and serious as the story progresses!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the bowels of the universe a sinister being lay waiting for a chance, a chance for revenge on the one person who stole everything from him. The being clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood. "I will get you… you will pay…" He growled to himself. His strength was slowly returning to him and once it rejuvenated to its fullest he would strike.

In his mind he held the image of a Saiyan warrior. A ruthless, murderous, fiend, that went with his "pack" and destroyed worlds and families much like his. "Galei, I will get you… and if not you than your son Bardock!!" he promised.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, on a small planet just below a section of snake way, King-Kai gasped when a sudden feeling overtook him. "Oh no! R-Raydu is back!! After all these years… I can sense him again! Oh this isn't good…" He cried, feeling fear slowly make its way through him and clutch at his heart like a snake coiling around its prey.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried his best to see how long the world as he and everyone else knew it had to life to live. "Hmm… he's still far away…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't sense him on the move; we may still have a chance to prepare for the inevitable…. But how long until he uses his power? This is not good…" he pondered aloud, frowning grimly. "I must tell Goku!" He declared loudly, scaring his assistant Bubbles.

---------------------------------

Back on earth Goku tried his hardest to coax his granddaughter into letting his leg go when he was charged by his son Gohan to take her to the dentist while he and his wife stopped a train-raid gone wrong.

"Come on Pan! It's not that bad, I promise! The dentist is just going to take a look in your mouth to make sure everything's okay." Goku said soothingly. Although he himself had never gone to a dentist he heard Chichi say the same thing to Gohan when she took him.

"I want p-papa!" Pan cried, refusing to let go of his leg until she saw her father. Pan loved her grandpa dearly but when it came to something scary she always relied on her daddy to make the scary go away, be it the closet monster or a "real" monster such as a spider.

To this day Goku could still not get over the fact that his son, little Gohan, was now a grown man with a family and his own child. He practically vibrated with paternal pride toward his son but now was not the time to whoop for joy.

He had a disgruntled granddaughter to calm. "Okay Pan, let's see if your parents are back yet." He said, smiling at the now beaming face of his grand-daughter.

---------------------------------

Elsewhere, a train sped at top speed with no control whatsoever. "You fool! You broke it!" A tall, beefy man said to a smaller, skinny man.

"S-Sorry boss… the operator wouldn't step away…" The skinny man said, kicking the corpse of said old man idly. The bigger man scowled, checking behind him to make sure the "local superheroes" weren't around. They always seemed to find a way to show up just on time and "save the day".

"Find a way to slow down the train so we can get off got it? I'm going to go round up the "good citizens" he-he-he." The boss of the two said and made his way down to the passenger cars. "Alright, listen up! Everybody keep quiet, no one move got it?" he said, unaware that his comrade at the control of the train was now unconscious and a figure loomed behind him.

"Ehem, I don't think that's very nice." The figure said. The big man spun around but could not react in time to block the attack as a fist collided with his face, hot blood rushing from his mouth as he fell with a mighty thud, unconscious. Videl or Saiyagirl... or Saiyaman2 as she liked to be referred as, grinned at her victory. "You're all safe now; we will take care of these pests." Videl announced as the people cheered.

"B-But what about the train? We're going to fast!" An old man said. But before Videl could say anything the train began to gradually slow down to a stop. Videl smiled at the people knowingly and struck her thumb behind her so people would look out the window. When they did they saw Saiyaman at the back of the train slowing it down.

"Like I said, we have it all taken care of." She said with a grin behind her helmet. She bid the people farewell and flew out of the window to land on top of the train. "Saiyaman, the next train stop is just three miles down the tracks!" She called.

"Got it!" Gohan replied as he began to slowly push the train again, making sure the train did not go too fast or too slow. He had learned long ago that if he stopped the train abruptly or sped it up too fast that he would do more damage to the people than good so he had to resort to controlling his strength even if it unnerved him. He sped the train at a comfortable speed, glad that he was a Saiyan and did not tire from the exercise.

As soon as the train reached the station the two heroes bid the people fare-well once again and flew off with the thugs. They dropped them off at the county prison and began their flight back home. "What a day… first Pan bites a painted rock at the fair thinking it's a candy and chips her tooth than we have to rush off, leaving her with your father and stop a train robbery…" Videl said with a sigh.

"These things happen Vi; Pan needs to learn to keep foreign things out of her mouth, especially if she gets it from the ground… and well the train incident… things like that don't happen _all _the time, it just happened to happen today…" Gohan reasoned. Videl sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I guess…" She responded. Gohan smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they flew. Suddenly Gohan's pocket vibrated. "Hahaha!" He laughed as the phone's vibration tickled him, and then blushed in embarrassment as he took it out. "Err-sorry, I forgot I had my phone on vibrate… I wasn't expecting that…" He explained when his wife gave him a funny look.

"Gohan speaking..." He said into his cell-phone. "Oh hey dad! What? Pan won't go into the dentist's room without seeing me first? …no, no I can make it; calm down your leg will be fine." Videl gave Gohan yet another strange look, curious as to why something would be wrong with Goku's leg. "Sure we'll be right there, bye dad." He finished and put his phone back in his pocket. "Pan needs further reassurement…" Gohan explained with a knowing smile. Videl smiled right back and squeezed his hand.

"She loves you so much." She said with affection pooling in her eyes. Gohan grinned and squeezed her hand back.

"She loves you too you know…" he said as they changed course to the dentist's office.

"Yes, I know, but you're her big, strong, protector…" She said, smiling adoringly. Gohan's expression softened and he pulled her to him so he was flying for both of them while she snuggled in his embrace.

"I'm your protector too…" he whispered, knowing full well that his wife was very capable of holding her own but letting her know that he was always there for her. Videl nuzzled his jaw.

"I know you are." She whispered back as they reached the square that the family dentist resided in. They landed in an ally and reverted back to their normal statuses and began walking to the dentist's office.

---------------------------------

As soon as Gohan opened the door a ball of energy pounced on him. Gohan caught Pan as she literally threw herself to him. He laughed and spun her around in his arms.

"Papa!!" She said, she then saw her mother and reached for her as well. "Mommy!" Videl laughed and kissed her cheek. Gohan set her down and gave her a stern look.

"Pan… Were you giving grandpa a hard time?" He asked in a warning tone. Pan shuffled her feet and cast her eyes down.

"I'm sorry…" She said in sincerity. Goku made his way to his family and patted his son's back.

"She wasn't giving me a hard time, really." He said, defending his granddaughter. Gohan smiled knowingly and shook his head.

"You'll spoil her dad. She knows she is supposed to do what she is told by her elders." He said. Goku gave his son his own child-like pleading look.

"Aw come on Gohan! Don't be so cruel, she was scared, she wanted her daddy! Besides, I'm a grandpa!" He said with so much pride and joy that it almost physically came off him in waves. Gohan blinked.

"Yes… you _are _a grandpa, so what?" Gohan asked, clearly not getting what his dad was trying to say. Videl rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"He means it's his _job _to spoil." She explained to her husband patiently. Gohan laughed in embarrassment.

"Oh right! I knew that!!" He said with his hand behind his head in his customary nervous stance. "Anyway, let's get you to the dentist hmm?" He said, directing his attention back to his daughter who had lost interest in their conversation and was playing with a beetle that made its way through the open front door and into the waiting room.

Pan looked up and quivered slightly, not at all liking the idea of the dentist. Gohan offered her his hand and smiled patiently. Pan took a deep breath, deciding to ignore her fears this time and go, she would be okay, especially if her mommy and daddy were there with her.

Goku had been called back home by Goten who requested he train him a bit more until he and Trunks went off to their annual martial-arts tournament so Gohan, Videl, and Pan were left to head home by themselves. Together they flew back home with Pan snuggled comfortably between her parents as Gohan held them both tight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: I know this chapter is kind of cheesy but PLEASE have patience; the story didn't even start yet!! I swear it WILL get action-packed and cool in a little bit, please be patient!!


	2. What's With The Glasses?

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: In this chapter you get to find out exactly why Gohan wears those glasses of his!!!! My brother had to wear similar glasses when he first joined the military; they call them "birth-control glasses" for obvious reasons LOL…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks Briefs scanned the surroundings of the Son home trying to spot his best friend from his vantage point. He landed on the ground and walked up to the door. Before he could knock however the door opened and Goku stood there smiling like he hadn't seen Trunks in years like he always greeted his friends. "Trunks! What can I do for you? Are you looking for Goten?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, is he home?" He asked and gave Goku a curious look when he heard Chichi drop a pan and let out a string of curses. Goku grinned and blushed a bit.

"Um… you haven't really come inside in a while have you? You and Goten always run off before saying hi to Chichi… she's pregnant. Only a week or two pregnant but definitely!" He explained with a sheepish look. Trunks blinked in surprise.

"Again?!" He asked incredulously. Goku put his hands up in mock-defense.

"Hey! You know how it is for Saiyan's when you get them in the mood… just ask Gohan!" Goku said in his defense. Trunks blanched and shook his head in attempt to clear the disturbing images that invaded his thoughts.

"Ugh! That's just gross! And for your information I _don't _know how it is…" Trunks said, still disgusted by the thought of his mentor and his father "getting it on" with their wives. Goku however didn't see what was so wrong and just smiled and nudged him with his elbow.

"Oh you will soon… just wait until you meet that lucky person and you'll soon feel the-"

"PLEASE! Goku…. Just-just can you tell me where Goten is before I vomit?" Trunks asked desperately, pinching the bridge of his nose. Goku laughed full-heartedly.

"You remind me so much of your father some times!!" He said with great amusement. Trunks almost fell over when Goku's mood immediately changed from goofy to serious. "Yes Trunks. He's with his brother. I think Gohan gave him the difficult task of putting Pan to sleep." Trunks, still taken aback by the sudden change in Goku's personality, just nodded and waved as he took off.

Trunks thought to his self if any of the Son's were suffering from schizophrenia, their moods could change so rapidly it was almost scary. He landed at the large, rounded home of the oldest Son brothers and knocked on the door. When he got no answer he opened the door and peered inside.

"Hello? Gohan? Goten?" he asked.

"Over here. Hey Trunks, what can I do for you?" Gohan asked from his work table without looking up. Trunks closed the door behind him and sat down in front of Gohan.

"Is Goten still here?" He asked, trying to see what Gohan was doing. 'Papers again… he's still as much a dork as he was before… not that I could expect someone to change so fast.' He thought as he watched Gohan write super fast.

"Yeah, he's just finishing up reading to Pan." Gohan answered, still very much concentrated in his work.

Trunks blinked up at the man he admired the most besides Goku and his father Vegeta. "Gohan… Can I ask you something?" He asked as he sat at the table, waiting for his best friend Goten to finish Pan's nap-time story. Gohan finally stopped what he was doing, looking up from grading papers and set his glasses down.

"Yeah Trunks? What is it?" He asked, focusing his attention on the younger Saiyan. Trunks wanted to ask him why he never trained with any of them anymore but decided that might be a bit too personal so asked him something else.

"Well… I was wondering… how long have you had bad vision? I mean, aren't people who exercise and stuff supposed to have good eye-sight? I know you haven't been training much but still…" he said. Gohan grinned at him.

"Oh that, well that's not necessarily true, you can be born with a degrading vision but as it were my eyes are fine – actually, I have perfect vision; I just wear them because they make me feel like an intellectual! Besides, I love proving people wrong when they think I'm a total nerd hahahahaha!" Gohan said cheerfully, laughing loud and full-heartedly like only a Son male could. Trunks blinked at him, for a moment he thought he was watching Goku; the resemblance was uncanny sometimes, as if they were twins. One minute he was serious, the next he was letting out a loud guffaw. Like father like son….

"Uh… yeah…." Was the only thing he could respond to the ridiculous explanation; he hoped that if the father-son thing was so strong that he didn't catch any of his own dad's personality… he didn't like being so mean like Vegeta was. "But won't the glasses hurt your eyes if you keep wearing them?" He asked. Gohan shook his head with a mysterious smile.

"Not these glasses… they aren't normal glasses you see, the lenses are just made of normal glass!!" He explained with a wide grin.

"Well, you don't wear them when you exercise do you?"

"No, only when I work and teach, they help me stay "in character" so to speak." He finished and put his glasses back on and continued to grade his students' papers.

"Right… I'm going to go find Goten now bye!" Trunks said and dashed away toward Pan's room. Gohan smirked at his retreat. Meanwhile Goten finished reading the story and glanced at his sleeping niece with pride.

"Heh, I'm good…." He whispered to himself when he finally got the hyper-active toddler to sleep.

"Goten! Your brother can be such a dork!!" Trunks said rather loudly from the door. Goten winced, glared at Trunks uncharacteristically and looked over to see if Pan woke up. Luckily she slept just as soundly as any Son family member did… like a rock. He sighed in relief and stood to greet his best friend.

"Could you be any louder?" He asked, finding it ironic he was asking the usually quiet and collected Saiyan something he was usually himself. (A/N: What I mean is Goten is usually the loud one whereas Trunks is the calm one) Trunks shrugged.

"Sorry man, I guess I forgot, hey can we go now?" He asked. The two were heading to a local, annual martial-arts tournament. Goten grinned excitedly and nodded, rushing out with Trunks right behind him. Gohan frowned slightly as they sprinted through the house.

"Boys, slow down or you'll-" but his warning was cut short when Goten lost his bearings like every teenager often does and tripped over a foot rest. "Hit something…." Gohan finished and shook his head almost sadly with an amused smile tugging at his lips. Goten laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry big brother…" He said and was dragged off the floor and out the door by an impatient Trunks. Gohan sighed as he watched them go to yet another tournament; sometimes he wondered if it was the right decisions becoming a scholar and teaching at a university instead of following in his father's footsteps like Goten obviously was doing. Somehow he began to feel like he was letting his father down. He sighed once again and continued his work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Hmm… Gohan having second thoughts? Sorry this chapter was so short….


	3. The News

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: I promise you'll start seeing some action soon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Goku could be seen laughing full-heartedly when his youngest son came downstairs for breakfast sporting a black eye. "What happened? Did you get on Trunk's bad side?" He asked between fits of laughter. Goten scowled.

"Way to rub it in dad…" he said. Goku stopped laughing immediately.

"Whoa! Seriously? But you two are the best of friends! What happened??" He asked again. Goten sighed and sat down while Chichi rushed back in the kitchen after dashing for the medical supplies when she saw her son and went to treat him. Goten let his mother tend to him as he explained the story.

"Well, it was our turn to fight right and I was really excited because I was going to get to show Trunks what you taught me but something seemed to be distracting him… I thought he was faking it and attacked him. He must have thought I was a real enemy or something, I never felt him hit me that hard before… He hit me so hard I fell out of the ring!! I didn't see him after that, he must have flown off." Goten finished.

Goku burrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Hmm, I see. That's very unlike Trunks. Just give him time son, I'm sure he'll come by and talk to you." Goku encouraged with a reassuring smile. Goten smiled back and nodded. He got up and went to his room, deciding to catch up in his studies instead of be seen out with the embarrassing black eye.

Goku was just about to finish his mountain of food when a knock was heard at the door. "Ahh! That must be Trunks!" He said, confident that his prediction would happen. He opened the door and was surprised to see King-Kai standing there. "King-Kai! HI! It's great to see you again!! What brings you here??" Goku asked with a wide, toothy grin.

"We have a problem Goku." The short, blue man said. Goku's once again immediately sobered up.

"How can I help?" he asked. King-Kai frowned and began to explain the danger approaching.

"Goku… you, your friends, and your family are about to face an enemy far more deadly than Majin Buu!" He said bluntly. Goku blinked at him in incredulous surprise and promptly fell over.

"WHAT!" He said in amazement. "You're kidding! Someone stronger than Buu??" Goku asked. King-Kai gave him a tolerant look.

"Goku! Like I said before, this is not the time to get excited! This is serious! This… this… beast was crossed by your grandfather… I thought everyone knew this story?" King-Kai said. Goku's eyes widened.

"My _grandfather_??" He asked. King-Kai nodded.

"Yes. A long time ago a fierce Saiyan warrior, your grandfather, led a team to a planet of Varmydiens, a powerful and ancient race of warriors who could resurrect the enemies of their enemies and send them against them, then take the power of the ones who died by their hands or the hands of the ones who the Varmydiens were after if the resurrected ones died…

Initially weak the race grew too strong for the Saiyans until they used their ultimate transformation and crushed the planet and all of their inhabitants… or so they _thought_. Goku… their leader survived… I felt his power before but it was fleeting, now I fear he may be back and seeking revenge!" King-Kai finished. Goku frowned and nodded in understanding.

"Alright. So what can we expect?" He asked. King-Kai thought for a moment.

"The Varmydiens have the ability to see their enemies' worst enemy and send it against them after reviving them. It doesn't matter how far away the Varmydien is from its enemy… it's sort of like telepathy except they can only see he enemy of the enemy. Chances are he will revive the worst foe you have ever face… such a Buu…" He explained. Goku, lowered his head in thought and closed his eyes.

King-Kai waited impatiently for his decision. Goku's eyes snapped back open and gave him a determined smile. "Then we must train." He announced finally. King-Kai nodded.

"Yes… I will return to you and inform you if I feel him on the move. Make use of the Time Chamber." He suggested and left. Goku announced that he was going to visit their friends to Chichi and left. First stop, Piccolo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: The reason this chapter is so short is because I split it… Don't worry; they won't all be like that.


	4. Gohan Is Convinced To Fight

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: This chapter should be a little longer….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku used his instant transmission ability and instantly arrived in front of Piccolo. Unfortunately he caught him in a bad time and fell over and into the lake where said Namek was bathing.

"GOKU! DO YOU MIND?!" Piccolo said with his arms up in exasperation.

"Sorry! Hahaha!" Goku said after resurfacing, laughing nervously as Piccolo grouchily pulled his clothes back on after stomping out of the lake.

"What is it?" The Namek asked gruffly.

"Oh right! We have a problem…" Goku said, once again regaining his serious tone. Piccolo sat down cross-legged and gave Goku his attention. Once Goku finished explaining the story Piccolo closed his eyes in thought.

"This is bad… If he's stronger than Buu ever was than there may not be any hope for us." He said cryptically. Goku squared his jaw.

"Don't say that Piccolo. We always find a way through the hardest of times, there's no reason why this should be any different." He said with the great confidence he always possessed. Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up at the sincerity in Goku's eyes. He sighed and got up. With a smirk and a hand on his old foe-turned-friend's shoulder he nodded in agreement.

"Nothing can ever get you down can it?" He asked. Goku smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, not when we always defeat what comes our way." He said and grinned. Piccolo crossed his arms.

"That's true, but we always had _everyone _with us to fight. What about your son? I doubt he's in any shape to tackle this threat Goku…" Piccolo reminded. Goku shook his head, his smile widening.

"You should never doubt Gohan's abilities Piccolo. We've seen time and again his power over-come his weakness. There's no reason why he can't regain the power and skill he lost after settling down. After all, you left him in the wilderness to train and he went from weak to stronger than me in just a little while!" He reminded, referring to the fight with cell after Gohan surpassed his father's level of super-Saiyan and killed cell literally single handedly.

"Yes. I suppose you're right. But if he is going to help us he must train NOW." Piccolo said as a sort of ultimatum. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. Would you do me the favor and tell the others while I try to convince him?" He asked. Piccolo smirked and nodded then without another word flew off. Goku placed his two fingers on his temple, closed his eyes and imagined the face of his eldest son. In moments he was in his son's living room. Gohan looked up in surprise from his morning coffee.

"Dad! What brings you here?" He asked with a cheery smile. Videl peeked from the kitchen and smiled when she saw their guest.

"Goku, so nice to see you again!" She said, drying her hands on a kitchen towel. Goku grinned at them both and sniffed the air.

"Mmm! Videl! That smells wonderful!" He said with his nose up in the air. Videl laughed.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" She asked, setting the towel down. Goku scratched his chin as if trying to remember. Gohan snorted before he could respond.

"Really Videl, you should know us Saiyans by now, especially dad... Nothing ever keeps him from food, not even the destruction of the planet..." He said, leaning back against his chair with a smirk as Goku pouted at his son.

"Aww that's not very nice..." Goku mumbled sadly.

"Would you like some? I'm sure I made enough for two Saiyans. God knows Gohan never gets enough…" She said, giving Gohan a pointed look but still keeping a smile on. Gohan laughed nervously with his hand behind his head, the patened Son way. Goku immediately brightened up.

"That sounds great! You don't mind do you son?" He asked Gohan. Gohan gave him a look.

"Of course not dad!" He said. Together the two ate as if there was no tomorrow while Videl went to see if her daughter was awake yet. After the two male Saiyans finished their meal it was down to business. "So, what brings you here dad? I doubt it was the food… from what I remember mom makes excellent home cooked meals too." He prompted. Goku sobered up and dabbed his lips with a napkin.

"Son, there is a danger approaching far worse than Majin Buu. We need you to begin training again to help us." He said. Gohan frowned slightly.

"Dad… you know I gave up fighting…" He reminded him. Goku nodded.

"Yes son I know but listen. We really need your help. With out you we will all loose." He explained. Gohan looked at him grimly.

"But dad… I… I'm not strong anymore… How could I possibly help? I can't remember the last time I went super… not even being "Saiyaman" ...I don't have to do much to beat humans into submission… and I have Videl's help…" He tried but Goku had become increasingly angry and exploded.

"GOHAN! Enough with the excuses! Don't you ever say you aren't strong enough! You have great potential son! Never doubt that. You have always proven yourself. There is NO reason why you can't help us." He said in anger.

Gohan was speechless. He couldn't remember the last time his father had yelled at him. "I-I'm sorry dad I…" He couldn't finish. He felt so shamed he couldn't even look into his father's eyes. Goku's rage immediately diminished and he sighed.

"Gohan. You never lost your strength. Your skills may be a little rusty but you _can _help us. We NEED your help son." Goku said in a much softer tone. When Gohan finally got the courage to look into his father's eyes he saw determination, confidence, pride, and love. That alone was enough to convince him. Gohan took a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay dad. You win. I'll train." He said in finality. Goku beamed at his son.

"And I will too."

The two looked back at where Videl was standing with Pan in her arms. "V-Videl. No, I can't let you. I don't want you to get hurt." Gohan said, straightening himself up and giving her a look that challenged her to go against his word. He should have known his wife better than to take such an ultimatum.

"Gohan Son. You know damn well there is nothing you can say or do that will keep me from fighting along side of you." She barked. Gohan jerked back in surprise from the vehement and determination in her voice and eyes. He knew it was useless to try and reason with his hot-tempered, strong willed wife. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright… but promise me that if anything should ever happen to me you won't be a hero? Just take pan and run." He said. Videl was about to protest but the look in her husband's eyes made her decide otherwise. This time she was the one to sigh and relent.

"Okay Gohan. I promise." She said. Goku smiled at them both and walked over to Videl, giving her a hug and letting Pan attach herself to him as he pulled back. Goku bounced Pan in his arms as he looked down at his daughter-in-law with pride.

"I know you'll be a great help Videl." He said.

"Grandpa! Can I fight too?"

"NO!" Said both parents in unison. Goku gave pan a sheepish look.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm out numbered." He said, giving her the impression that grandpa Goku would always give his granddaughter what she wanted. Pan pouted and looked at her father pleadingly. Gohan frowned and shook his head and then turned his back to emphasize his point. Pan's lip trembled. Videl took her from Goku and hugged her tight.

"Don't be sad Pan. Your pappa is just worried for you. He doesn't want you hurt." She reassured. Gohan looked back and saw Pan's distraught expression. He sighed and walked over. Kissing his daughter's cheek.

"B-But I want to help pappa…" She said. Gohan stroked his thumb over her cheek and smiled.

"Pan. The greatest help you can give me right now is your support. Can you do that?" He asked her. Pan gave him a determined look and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay daddy! I will support you!" She said even if she didn't really understand quite well what that meant. The three adults grinned at the little one, taken in by her cuteness.

"Alright. It's settled than. Train well son, I'm off to help Piccolo spread the word." Goku said and waved as he disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Right. Time to train." He said rolling his shoulder. Videl smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Just let me drop Pan off in kindergarten and I'll join you." She said. Gohan smiled and nodded. When Videl came back Gohan was already dressed in his training Gi. She was surprised when she remembered just how incredibly great he looked in them and smiled at him coyly.

"Gohan..." She breathed, he looked up at her flushed face. "Remind me to get you to wear that tonight……." She suggested with a wink. Gohan's own blush was quickly replaced by a cocky smirk that turned suggestive.

"You got it…" He said and winked back. Together the two worked up a sweat training and later that night while Pan was tucked in her bed the lovers worked up a sweat an entirely different way for an entirely different reasons; both glad their daughter slept like a rock and nothing could wake her.

The time for the Z-Fighters to gather and train to defeat yet another threat was here again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yay! Goku convinced Gohan!! Finally… Gohan can put those glasses down and get back to being a kick-ass fighter once again!!


	5. Gohan's First Push

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: There's something in this chapter that hard-core DBZ fans will recognize… let's see if you catch it, think of chibi-Gohan!

aquaphor: Thank _you _for reviewing :D I dunno why you'd thank me for _writing _it but I feel special all the same!! Thanks for the encouragment :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on big brother! Train us train us!! It would be so cool!!"

"Yeah Gohan! Teach us a thing or two from the fight you had with that cell guy!!"

Gohan blinked at the two over-eager teens who were literally jumping for joy when they heard Gohan would be fighting again, and tried their hardest to get the older Saiyan to show them "his stuff". Gohan put his hands up.

"But you guys! You probably know much more than I do now!" He protested a bit nervously. 'I knew I shouldn't have let dad tell them that story…' he thought as he watched the two teens dance around and chant "Gohan's going to fight! Gohan's going to fight!" again and again. It reminded him that they were still boys even if they were in their teens. He sighed.

"But Gohan… You were always so much stronger than us!" Goten argued, crossing his arms across his chest. Trunks nodded in agreement.

'Even though he was always a dork...' he thought.

Gohan shook his head. "You know I haven't really trained in years. You boys have been fighting in tournaments and training with dad and Vegeta for much longer." Gohan reminded them. "I don't even think I'm strong enough to go super-Saiyan anymore!" He said.

"Not true big brother! You've always been the coolest!" Goten protested. Suddenly Goku appeared with Pan in his arms.

"Gohan. The kindergarten was trampled by a rampaging tank! Videl already took care of the problem in your absence though but Pan wanted to watch you instead of stay home… I have to go help Piccolo with something – OH! And before I forget; Trunks, your dad wanted to see you for something." Goku explained, scratching the back of his head and then he set Pan down who ran to her dad's open arms. Gohan nodded to them and waved as they took off.

"Okay Goten… I'll train with you." Gohan relented. Goten "woo-hoo-ed" and pulled his brother's free hand toward the wilderness.

"This is going to be great!!" He said in excitement. When they reached a suitable spot Gohan placed his daughter down and instructed her to be a good girl and stay still. As the two began to fight Pan became increasingly bored. She heard a noise behind her and spotted what looked like a tail sticking out of the bushes nearby. She smiled, happy to have found something interesting and snuck up to it.

"A tail? I wonder who this belongs to?" She asked herself and grabbed it. She did no know her own strength and nearly crushed the tail, having the owner of the appendage howl in pain and jerk. Pan fell through the bush and was face to face with a pack of saber-tooth tigers. The 'tigers glared at her and licked their maws. She gasped and took off with the 'tigers hot on her trail. She felt one graze its claw on her arm and she screamed in both pain and fear.

Elsewhere the Saiyan males heard the scream and stopped mid punch. Gohan jerked his attention to where he left Pan but didn't see her. His eyes widened. "PAN!!" He screamed and flew up. He spotted her running from a pack of 'tigers and growled with fury when he saw her bloody little arm. He felt the familiar swell of power explode from him as he shot through the sky like a rocket with his mind set on making the over-grown cats into fur-rugs.

He let his power drive him faster with Goten trying to keep up. 'Y-Yup he's s-still the fastest!!' Goten thought as he panted and tried to catch up to him. Gohan reached the group and scooped up his daughter, planting himself on the ground so that the 'tigers piled up at his feet from the sudden wall that appeared in front of them. They looked up to see a very pissed off Gohan. Gohan's eye twitched and he raised his hands.

"Run. NOW!" He snarled as he let a ball of energy come centimeters from scorching the hides right off of the 'tigers." The saber-tooth tigers yelped and scurried off with their tails tucked between their legs. Goten landed next to his older and very dangerous looking brother with a huff for air.

"Gosh Gohan… If that doesn't convince you that you've still got it I don't know what will…" He said, still panting. Gohan gave him a weak smile as he attended to his injured daughter. The girl clutched onto him, bawling her little eyes out. Gohan frowned at the rather deep slash on her arm and thanked the dragon balls the fur ball didn't lop it off.

"Goten. You know what to do." Gohan said, gesturing to the cut. Goten winced, knowing exactly what he meant and flew off to find the special healing plant. While Goten went off Gohan sat his daughter on his knee. "Pan. Sweetie, I told you to stay still. Why didn't you listen?" He asked in a soft yet still stern voice. Pan sniffed and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy… I just got so bored…" She said. Gohan smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"You could have stayed home with mommy…" He said. Pan nodded.

"I know but I wanted to sop-sop-support you" She explained. Gohan smirked.

"Well honey. Part of supporting me is staying safe… try to stay out of trouble from now on okay?" He said. Pan nodded.

"Okay daddy, I will…" She said with a sniff. Suddenly Goten returned with a couple of the "dreaded" leaves in his hands. He handed them to Gohan who placed them on the rock they were sitting on and grabbed the small stone Goten offered him. He began to crush the leaf and explain to his daughter that it would heal her scratch and was good for her.

As soon as her wrapped his hand around her cut arm, securing the leaf on her she let out a screech and began to cry again. "I know, it stings, but it has to be done." Gohan said softly, mirroring what his father had told him decades ago, when he got a cut much like his daughter's and what he told his first dino-friend when he healed it; he stroked Pan's head soothingly.

"B-B-B-But d-daddy! It h-hurts! I-It feels l-like a b-bee sting!!" Pan sobbed. Gohan smiled softly and pulled her to him, hugging her comfortingly. Pan, feeling the warmth, strength, and security of her father's embrace calmed down immediately. After all, what could possibly harm her in her father's strong and very proficient arms?

"It'll be alright Pan. The pain will pass, you'll see." He said as he nuzzled her cheek. Pan sniffled and tried to be brave, she thought of her father's words and giggled, then hugged him back.

"O-Okay Daddy… if you say so… I believe you!" She said with much determination, confident that everything her father said was the truth. Gohan stood up with his daughter in his arms and nodded to his brother. Together they took off.

"I'll meet you tomorrow Goten!" Gohan called as the brothers parted ways.

"Okay Gohan! Take care big brother!!" Goten yelled back.

As Gohan flew in silence with his daughter who was very interested in all the things she could see from way up high, Gohan thought of the power he felt when he thought he'd loose his daughter. It did feel like he wasn't so rusty, it certainly got the Saiyan blood in him pumping. It was a rather exciting feeling that coarsed through him when he powered up after not having to for so long.

Maybe, just maybehe _could _help his friends and family defend the earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Hehe I just HAD to add that to the story :D Gohan's growing up to be just like his dad after all… Let me explain. In the start of Dragon Ball Z Goku was rather weak and got his but kicked by a push-over enemy. Later when the need arose he strived to become stronger to help his friends and family. He accomplished this and overcame his weakness. In a way this "Saga" is exactly the same… Gohan is rather weak in his settled state… the need has arisen now and it's time for him to become stronger to help his friends and family as well… like father, like son.


	6. Gohan vs Goku

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Wahahaha! I promised you action so action you shall get!! This shall be almost and epic battle!! Gohan vs. Goku!! I wonder what'll happen? Gohan _is _a bit rusty...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Videl, Goten, and Trunks watched as Goku and Gohan stood face to face. The group gathered after Gohan announced that he would like to take on his dad. The other friends had declined to come in the wish to stay where they were and train alone. Gohan had a determined expression while Goku beamed with pride and excitement.

"Ready dad?" Gohan asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"You betcha!!" Goku responded, not moving an inch. Gohan was a little disappointed that Goku didn't even ready himself for his attack but decided not to think too much on it. He let out a small battle cry and blasted his way toward him.

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Krillin said as Gohan's speed made it look like he disappeared from view and reappear in front of Goku. Goku blocked his son's attack easily and soon it became clear that Gohan had indeed lost what it took to be a good match for Goku. He couldn't land one punch on the older Saiyan. Gohan growled as he tried his hardest, but try as he may his father was literally untouchable.

"Come on Gohan. You call this fighting?" Goku mocked, trying to get his son riled up so he would go super'. Gohan grunted and increased his speed. Still, he could not touch him.

'Since when is dad so fast?' Gohan thought as he attacked.

"Come on. Pan could put up a better fight than you. You want her to protect _you_? What kind of a man are you? What kind of a _father_ are you?" Goku taunted. He could see the increasing anger in his son's expression and feel the power begin to swell.

'What is he talking about?!' Gohan thought angrily.

"Hmmph. It's about time Kakarot learned to train his own son." Vegeta commented. Piccolo grunted in reply, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me Gohan! You're fighting like a wimp! Hit me! HIT ME!" Goku yelled. Gohan howled in rage, confused as to why his dad was saying the things he was and frustrated that he couldn't hit him. The anger and frustration he felt over came him and once again exploded around him. Before he could do anything his body mass increased, his hair color changed and his black eyes, now teal, glared up at Goku.

He screamed and with impressive speed managed to knee Goku in the stomach. Gohan immediately stopped, his eyes wide, and gazed at his dad who despite the obvious pained expression smiled knowingly and pridefully at his son.

"D-Dad! I-I… oh… man…" Suddenly Gohan couldn't finish the sentence and felt his weight become heavier as his transformation wore off. He landed on the ground and held himself up with his palms as he took quick breaths. Goku landed next to him after recovering from the blow and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at his son with concern as the rest of the group surrounded them.

"Gohan!" Videl said crouching down in front of her husband and taking his face in her hands. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm okay Vi." He said hoarsely. "It's just been too long sense I transformed… I never do as Saiyaman." He explained, smiling at her.

"The transformation was too quick and at once. I'm sorry son. I didn't know it would take that much energy out of you." Goku said with sincere regret. Gohan frowned suddenly and stood up. Videl stood as well and gave him a look.

"Gohan… I know that face… what are you planning?" She asked him worriedly. Gohan let out a breath and rolled his neck, hearing satisfied pops. He felt a taste of the old power in him and it made him crave for it more. He backed up from the group and gave Goku a determined look.

"Fight me." He said.

"But Gohan…" Goku began to protest but was cut off.

"FIGHT ME!!" Gohan bellowed and they watched as a renewed power swirl around him in a cyclone. Trunks and Goten looked at each other excitedly and ran to a safer spot to watch the fight.

"This is gunna be good." Trunks said with Goten grinning and nodding. The rest of the group followed suit with Videl the last to find a safe spot. She looked on at her husband with concern. She sighed and dashed for cover when Gohan would not meet her eye.

"Alright son. Have it your way." Goku said as he got into a fighting stance. A smile played on his lips even though he was worried for his son.

Time seemed to stand still as father and son faced each other, both looking as menacing as the other. Suddenly Goku launched his attack with a mighty yell. Gohan blocked the throws his father gave and set his own kicks and punches. When Goku managed to knock him down Gohan's anger swelled. He rolled away from his father's second attack and stood. He summoned the power he felt before and it grew until he went super-Saiyan again. He struggled to contain it as he launched at his dad.

Goku was surprised that Gohan didn't fall from the energy drain like ha had before. 'So much determination! I'm so proud of him!!' He thought as he blocked the fast attacks. Suddenly the fight was in the air with Gohan increasing in speed and determination. He growled as he tried his best to hit him. Suddenly the easy blocks became a little tougher for Goku.

'Jeez! Looks like settling down hasn't dulled his strength and speed as much as we thought!' Goku thought. Down bellow the group had lost sight of the ridiculously quick Saiyans.

"MAN! This is SO cool!!" Goten said, sounding very much like he did ten years ago.

"Man! Look at the speed of those two!" Piccolo said. Vegeta kept silent and Krillin tried his hardest to keep up with them.

"They're too fast! I don't see them anymore…" Krillin protested. Videl scoffed.

"I didn't see them when they _first _started fighting. I don't know how you guys can keep up with them." She muttered. High above Gohan was becoming increasingly distraught that he couldn't land a punch. He yelled as he forced his body to supply him with more power. However… as soon as he reached the second level of super-Saiyan and managed to sock Goku in the face with enough force to send him flying a couple yards back, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and Gohan abruptly stopped moving.

"Man!! What a punch!!" Goku shook his head from the powerful attack and gasped when he saw his son drop from the sky like a rock. He sped down and caught him before he hit the ground. The group ran to them when they landed.

"Gohan?? GOHAN!" Goku called, trying to wake his son up. The group looked down at their fallen comrade worriedly.

"G-Gohan?" Videl said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. Gohan groaned but didn't open his eyes. Goku let out a relieved sigh.

"It's okay. He's passed out from the excessive energy use. He'll be okay." He said reassuringly. The group split up and Goku carried Gohan back to his house with a silent Videl next to them. Goku laid Gohan on his and Videl's bed, bid them farewell and left. Videl sat next to her unconscious husband, caressing his jaw and smoothing his furrowed brows.

Gohan's hard expression softened to Videl's touch and he let out a content breath. Videl smiled affectionately at him and maneuvered herself to lie down next to him so she had an arm around his waist and her head was rested on his chest. Videl listened to his steadying heart beat and fell asleep to its rhythmic sound, happy she could count on her dad, the great Hercule, to baby-sit his granddaughter so she could have some alone time with Gohan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yes, I know, it's not very _detailed _action but this isn't really an important fight. I promise the important ones will be really detailed :D :D


	7. The Time Chamber Again

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: This chappy has a little bit of lime a suggestive material in it, kinda like a lime... nothing too bad though; it's rated pg13.

**Shiva the Sarcastic:** Congrats you inspired me to update once again :D (Btw Trunks isn't turning evil, he was just having a bad day cuz Goku was teasing him in chapter 2 lol)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chirps of the birds out side of the window was the first thing that came to Gohan's senses as he woke up. The second was the warm body snuggled up to his side. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Videl wrapped securely around him. 'She's so beautiful...' he thought blissfully. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

He smiled down his dream girl and kissed the top of her head. When she made no move to wake up he carefully pulled her off him and rolled on top of her so that he was barely pressing his weight on her with his knees on the mattress and holding himself up in a push up like position so he could look down at his sleeping angel better.

"Videl?" He whispered. Videl made an incomprehensive sound and turned her head away, exposing her weak point to him... Gohan smirked, not able to resist and bent down, laying a soft kiss on her exposed neck. When that didn't do anything he continued his soft, butterfly kisses all along her jaw and down to her shoulders. That woke her up... she began giggling and trying to escape his "attacks". Gohan chuckled as he kissed.

'Always a great way to wake up...' she thought as she "fought" to escape him. It only served to drive him further however. She smiled lovingly, her eyes still closed so she could sense him more instead of see... not that she didn't like looking at him, far from it! Gohan smiled as he kissed and began to move his hands slowly up the hem of her shirt.

He began to unbutton her shirt as he continued to kiss. Soon however the soft innocent little kisses began to turn into a hot trail of sensuality as he made his way down to the valley of her breast. She gasped and opened her eyes finally. She ran her hands trough his gravity defying hair and closed her eyes once more. "Gohan…" She moaned as he began to nip and move his lips slower over her skin.

'_Uhhhh_... Her skin alone makes me feel like exploding...' he thought and began trailing his hot kisses lower. Her bra was beginning to be a nuisance for him. He clenched her bra with his teeth, tugging on it and growled.

Videl let out a giggle. "You animal! Don't tear this one like you did the other. They're expensive you know…" She said; her voice was a mixture of humor and arousal. Gohan smirked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively and nuzzled her, than moved in to kiss her lips hungrily. She responded just as eagerly as the sensual kiss deepened.

She was still "trapped" underneath him, not that she minded really. He moved one hand up the length of her body and pushed her arms over her head so he could "cage" her properly... Just as Gohan was about to reach down and undo her pants they heard the familiar sound of Goku's instant transmission. (A/N: Way to ruin the mood eh? –evil grin-)

"Videl is he-WAH!" Goku fell over in shock and embarrassment at the awkward sight before him. Gohan was on top of Videl with his arms on either side of her, caging her and keeping her from "escape" and Videl's arms were draped over the bed. They seperated from the heated kiss and looked up at him, Videl with a questioning look, and Gohan with a very put off look.

"DAD!" He scolded. Goku laughed nervously, and smiled sheepishly. "Next time go through the front door okay?" Gohan growled. Normally Gohan would be ecstatic to see his dad but not when he and Videl were doing more interesting things…

"Gee Sorry Gohan! I will next time I promise." Goku said as his son and daughter-in-law straightened themselves and stood up. "I came here to tell you that King-Kai sensed some activity in our little threat. We need to train over time. Care to join me in the Time Chamber?" Goku offered. Gohan thought for a moment and glanced at his wife. He would love to join his dad in the Time Chamber, it would be like when he and his dad trained for the cell games but now he wasn't so sure. A whole year without seeing his wife and daughter? He didn't know if he would be able to last that long.

"I don't know dad…" He said frowning thoughtfully. He felt a nudge in his side and looked down at his wife, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"You need this Gohan. We'll be waiting for you when you come out." She said. Gohan thought more about it. On the one hand he would be able to regain what he had lost since his decision to stop training, plus he would get to spend quality time with his dad! On the other hand he wouldn't get to hold Videl in his arm or play with his daughter. "Please?" She prompted. Gohan sighed, he could never say no to her pleading face.

"Alright…" He said and then bent down to whisper something in her ear. Videl blushed ruby red and nodded in agreement.

"Okay… I promise; no complaints out of me… just go okay?" She said, regaining her composure. Gohan nodded and the three left to get pan and join the rest as they saw off Gohan and Goku.

The group, including Chichi and Pan were there to wish them luck on their training. Both males gave their respected wives a kiss and hugged their children. They entered and the clock began to count down.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the bowels of the universe the fiend Raydu felt some of his power return to him. He smiled sinisterly and closed his eyes, trying to sense his enemy. He frowned when he could not so instead he tried sensing Bardock. Once again no such luck. He growled and tried to sense the next relative. He sighed in relief when he found that Bardock had a son and chuckled.

"Fine then Galei, if I cannot have my revenge on you I will on your children, and their children!! HAHAHAHA!!" He said and shut his eyes tighter, trying to see the worst enemies the son of Bardock had ever known. "Hmm… A creature named Freeza… Wait, Freeza?? The one who sent Galei to attack our home world?? GRR! It will be good to have him killed then. Let's see what else… an android? Cell?? How can a machine pose a threat? No matter, it shall be sent as well. Hmm… ahh, their greatest threat, a creature named Majin Buu… so be it. The first to go shall be the fiend Freeza."

With a mighty whir of power that surrounded him in a colorful aura a fetus began to form in a bubble before Raydu. In moments the bubble grew and burst as Freeza was reborn. "You!" Raydu commanded. Freeza had the strongest urge to answer to this shadowed voice. He looked into the direction of the speaker but could not see him.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Freeza barked.

"SILENCE! I give the orders UNDERSTAND?" The voice howled, forcing Freeza to drop to his knees in submission.

"Y-Yes m-master…" Freeza said in a strained voice.

"Good. Now listen closely. You are to go to the planet earth and defeat your foes, the ones who destroyed you." Raydu commanded.

"Yes. It will be done! I long for the head of the Saiyan Goku and his pathetic band of allies!" Freeza said. Raydu raised an eyebrow.

"Goku is it? Very well then. GO!" He said and pointed to one of the numerous pods that lay in the lighted area. That was when Freeza noticed just where he was. It looked like a desolate planet. All rock from what he could see. The rocks where dark blue and the clouds in the sky were purple and black, that seemed to swirl angrily, as if a terrible storm was brewing.

"What is this place?" Freeza said in fear, momentarily forgetting his "mission". Raydu glared from his shadow.

"It is what's left of my planet… Now GOOO!!" He roared. Freeza hurried off to one of the pods and blasted away. It seemed the coordinates were already set to earth, as if the Saiyans that attacked this planet were going to head there next.

---------------------------------

Back on earth it had already been six hours sense Goku and Gohan had left to train. The group had split up and arranged to meet up again in sixteen hours and wait the last two hours together like they had done before.

Within the chamber Goku was reminded of the first time he and his son entered the chamber together. This time however, it was different. Gohan struggled to concentrate on training as the distance from his family weighed heavily on him.

"Gohan. Concentrate!" Goku instructed, preparing for another attack. Gohan barely managed to block a blow to his stomach and grunted with the effort. Gohan reeled back and sighed. At his present strength Gohan matched Goku when he was a super-Saiyan.

"Can you give me more challenge?" Gohan asked. Goku raised an eyebrow but smirked.

'A _challenge_? He wants a challenge?? Hah... hmm... okay then.' Goku thought, knowing exactly what to throw at him next."You got it son." He said and yelled as he let his power grow. When Goku let himself reach the third level of super-Saiyan Gohan fell over comically.

"I didn't mean THAT much of a challenge!!" Gohan said a bit nervously. Goku grinned. 'Is he nuts? I won't be able to fight him that way... unless he's still slower than me?' Gohan thought as he watched his dad cock his head to the side and smile knowingly at him.

"Aw come on, you can take me!" Goku said, flexing his muscles and then playfully made a show of tossing his lengthened hair back like a lady, trying to get him to lighten up. Gohan laughed at his dad's attempt at goofing off. Goku always knew how to lighten the mood. Gohan sobered and got to his feet. He got into his fighting stance with his jaw set, his lip curled in a snarl and readied himself.

"Alright dad. Here I come!!" Gohan called and rushed at him, throwing a fist as hard as he could. Goku smirked at his assault and blocked his son's punch. Gohan tried to knee him in the gut when he still had his arms blocking the punch but was once again stopped from landing the blow.

Gohan yelled in an effort to release his Ki as he commenced his rapid barrage of kicks and punches. Goku strained to keep up his blocking; even if Goku was much stronger than Gohan as a super-Saiyan 3, Gohan was still a lot faster. Goku smirked and slammed his fist against his head, having him drop to the floor like lead.

Gohan groaned in pain but was able to dodge the second string of attacks from his father. Gohan backed up and regained his fighting stance, preparing himself to try and over-come his weakness against his much stronger father. Minutes became hours, hours became days, and days became months. The two trained long and hard. With each passing day Goku saw the strength in his son increase and his abilities and skills sharpen. He knew that sooner or later Gohan would once again surpass him in strength and power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yay! Time Chamber! Just like old times!!! Humm… So, Gohan gained a wild side huh? Darn Goku! Coming in when it was getting good huh! I wonder what Gohan whispered to Videl that got her blushing so much?? Hehehe…


	8. Enticing Thoughts

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Yay Goku and Gohan are finishing up their time in the chamber!!! **Warning:** This chapter is full of pretty suggestive material!!

**aquaphor**: Let's hope I can keep updating as quickly XX

**Shiva the Sarcastic**: I went back and tried to do as you asked, I hope it's better now!

**thekiller00**: Let's hope this satisfies your curiousity :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of friends and families waited eagerly for Goku and Gohan as they finished training in the chamber. They just had four more months in there; that was two hours for the ones waiting for them.

"Hopefully they'll stay for the entire year this time." Piccolo commented. Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it _might_ have made a huge difference if hey had last time; the fight would have been over quicker." He said. Videl frowned slightly, though she was never truly told that it was really Gohan who beat cell all those years ago, being that Gohan was so modest, she always seemed to know... but now that she was being confirmed by the people that were actually there it seemed surreal. Imagine how it felt for her to be married to one of the most powerful men in the universe? Her heart swelled for the indescribable way she felt for him.

She sat at the foot of the stairs and waited as patiently as he could. As hard as it was for her she shouldn't imagine how hard it was for him. Suddenly she remembered the deal she and he made and blushed once again. 'Well… at least now I'll get to find out if the Saiyan's insatiable appetite are for more than just food…' she thought thinking if an entire day in bed with him would be enough to possibly quell his usually impressive hunger.

She blushed further, wondering if she would be able to keep up with him and give him what he needs or even _walk _let alone fight afterward... She decided now was not the time to think about such things. God knew she had quite enough to dwell on that later on when he came out of the chamber.

Try as she may she could not help but see the image of his face when he was "in the mood". It was as if someone or something would completely drain Gohan of his shy, sweet, and innocent personality and fill him entirely with a lust-starving, crazed animal… it was bizarre, incredibly sexy, but still very bizarre! She shook her head to try and clear it but it wouldn't disappear; her heart began to race by the mere thought of him and the things he could do to her.

'Is he doing this to me from in there?' she thought and shivered when she could almost feel his fingertips caress her skin. She bit her lip and tried to steady her breathing. If she had known the shy, sweet Gohan could be like this, years ago, she might have accepted his proposal of going out instead of fighting in the tournament…

---------------------------------

Back in the chamber their time was nearly up, just two more months to go. Gohan lay there, trying to sleep but all he could think about was Videl. She filled his mind and was his every thought. He missed Pan and her so much! He lay there wondering if they should end their training now. He hadn't felt this strong a need for her since they began dating years back and he had to control himself to respect her purity until he worked up the courage to propose to her.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her in his mind. He imagined her face, then her body, and then he thought of all the ways he would make her call out his name. Suddenly he felt a strange pull. He furrowed his eyebrows and could see Videl sitting there at the steps. 'Videl….' He thought and reached out to touch her. It felt so real. He caressed her with his thoughts.

It felt as though he was actually touching her but could the possibly be real? What was happening to him? Then he noticed his hand touching a small device near his bed. He opened his eyes and looked over. It was a device King-Kai had left with them to communicate outside of the chamber in case something really bad should happen. They had forgotten about that!!

He mentally kicked himself; he could have used that once in a while to communicate with his friends and family but noooo he had to be so concentrated in training that he _forgot_! He growled softly and set the device down. At least that answered his question. He shut his eyes again and decided to sooner he fell asleep the sooner the next day would come and then the next until he was finally free to see her and Pan again.

---------------------------------

Time was nearly up. They just had ten minutes to go. The group stood up and waited eagerly. "Mommy? Is daddy coming out yet?" Pan asked Videl who smiled down at her daughter, brushing her hair affectionately.

"Yes sweetie. In a little while." She said and bent down. "Did you remember you are spending some time with grandpa tonight and tomorrow?" Videl asked. Pan nodded.

"Uh huh, so you and Daddy can train?" Pan asked innocently. Some of the friends nearby who heard snickered, knowing full well that when Gohan returned... training was the _last_ thing on his mind…

She glared up at Krillin who was the one to snicker the most obvious and smiled back down at her daughter. "Y-Yes honey… we're going to… train…" She said, assuring her daughter's innocence. Pan smiled cheerfully.

"Have a good work out!!" She said, mirroring what she had heard Goku tell her parents when they went out to fight crime. Videl almost choked. Krillin laughed louder and the people further away looked over curiously. Videl hid her face in her hand in embarrassment. Pan looked sad. "Did I say something wrong?" Pan asked innocently. Videl's eye twitched but she managed a smile.

"No honey and thank you. Now, let's... be silent, they're coming out soon." Videl said. Pan nodded enthusiastically, eager to please.

Suddenly the time was out and they heard foot steps. The group looked into the darkness. The first one out was Goku who grinned and ran over to hug his friends and family. The last was Gohan. Although Goku did not change in appearance so much, he was after all mostly training Gohan, Gohan had increased in mass dramatically.

His clothes did nothing to hide his newly acquired physique. His body seemed to be carved completely out of pure muscle that rippled beautifully as he moved down the steps. Videl wondered how it was even possible that someone could look so incredibly sexy. True ten years ago she might have just thought of him as cute... _really _cute but now...

He looked exhausted to say the least. 'Hmmm… maybe I'll have it easy tonight?' Videl wondered but as soon as her eyes met with his she knew she would definitely _NOT _have it easy. She swallowed nervously but couldn't help the feeling of exhilaration weld inside her at the not so foreign anymore look of wild lust in the eyes of the normally calm, tranquil and rather composed Gohan.

She blushed and looked away from the intense gaze bashfully. Gohan purposefully delayed his reunion with his wife and went to visit his mom and daughter who had ran up to him. He kissed Pan's cheek and then kissed his mom's. He smacked Goten's arm in a friendly, brotherly way and laughed when Goten visibly winced.

"Jeeeeeez Gohan! Watch it, that hurt…" Goten said, rubbing his soar arm but grinning happily at his big brother.

"Sorry little brother. I guess I forgot my own strength." Gohan said with a sheepish smile. After Gohan greeted his friends he made his way to Videl who had not moved from her spot as if she was afraid to near him, and that was almost an oxymoron! Gohan stood at arms length of her. Videl peered up at him, her head still slightly ducked. Gohan smiled and reached over, placing a hand to cup her cheek and lift her face so their eyes met.

"Hi there." Was all he said as he gazed at her. Videl smiled shyly and walked into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. He bent down and laid a soft kiss on her neck, making her shiver.

"Will you at least let me use the bathroom?" She whispered in his ear. Gohan smirked and nuzzled her and wrapped his arm around her waist more _posessively_.

"We'll see…" He whispered back, nibbling her earlobe as his lips passed her ear before he straightened. He looked over at the group and was glad they had their attention on Goku. When he looked back his eyes had regained the wild look and his arm tightened around her waist.

Videl had the fleeting urge to step back almost instinctively, feeling like trapped, injured animal lay out on a silver platter before a hungry carnivore. She swallowed nervously. It's not that he _scared _her or anything, it was just so weird coming from the normally nerdy and shy man... although she doubted he'd be that way anylonger; when he got down to training, especially if it was to save the world, he turned into a completely different person.

"I-I have to let my dad know about Pan and that we'll be…. Busy…" She said in a hushed voice. Truth be told she had never seen Gohan look _this_ wild and lust-driven before... except once. 'Jeez… I wonder how it would be if we were parted for more than a year? Did Goku look at Chichi this way when he returned from the dead??' she wondered.

"Hurry…" Gohan said in a dark, husky voice normally uncommon to him. Videl nodded and left his embrace to inform her father that Pan would be staying with him for this night and the whole day tomorrow. Videl could feel the heat from Gohan's gaze on her back.

"Um… D-Dad?" She began and cleared her throat to compose herself. Hercule looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Say no more Videl. I was married once too you know. I'll watch over Pan, just come over and get her when you're done… catching up…." Hercule said and spoke the last part in a whisper to Videl's relief.

"Thank you dad!" She said and hugged him.

"Hehehe, it's no problem, now go before he breaks something!" Hercule said and watched her walk off. Gohan watched her approach but she was walking entirely too slow for him. He lifted off the ground and scooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style then took off, off of the floating island.

"Huh? Where'd Gohan go?" Asked Yamcha; Bulma snickered.

"D'you really have to ask? You can be SO naïve some times Yamcha…" She said. Yamcha gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked, scratching his head while everyone, now aware of the missing couple and the situation groaned.

Krillin grinned at his long time friend. "Let me explain it to you Yamcha… You know how Gohan and Videl are married right?" He began.

"Yeah. So?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, Gohan hasn't seen his wife in a year… a whole year without _holding_ her… get it??" He said. Yamcha blinked. That's when Vegeta snapped.

"OH They're going to have sex alright!" He yelled bluntly, making everyone fall over comically. Pan blinked in confusion.

"Is that some kind of training???" She asked innocently. Bulma smacked her husband over the head.

"Hey!! Watch it woman!" Vegeta growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: I know Gohan is way out of character in this chapter but come ON… he's a man and hasn't gotten to be with his wife in a year!!! Boy I'd don't know whether to feel pitty for Videl or envy her :D :D ...ehem... Isn't Pan cute?? She's so innocent and naïve!! I LOVE VEGETA'S IMATIENCE!!! –Glomps him-


	9. Freeza Arrives

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Ahh! I can't help myself! I don't wanna wait until tomorrow so here's another chapter!!

**thekiller00**: Hah, stronger is an understatement lol :)

**dbz-lover91: **LOL True that, he IS a horny Saiyan isn't he? A naughty one too ;p. Don't worry, you don't sound like one to me! I understand, I'd want one too :P you get your wish!!

**aquaphor**: I suppose I did exaggerate on Yamcha didn't I? LOL

**WARNING: **This chapter is rated **M** for a lemon and some gore (But **not** in the same place!! What do you take me for?!). I'm a tad rusty on lemons so bear with me!!

---------------------------------

Gohan seemed to fly at light speed because one moment they were on the lookout, the next they were landing on the ground in front of their home and Gohan was caring her to the door. Videl held onto him with her arms around his neck as he carried her. She knew what she had in store for her and it made her shiver with the mere thought of it. Gohan frowned when the door would not open to him.

"You locked it?" He asked, looking down at Videl. Videl raised an eyebrow and smirked at her over-eager husband. He looked like he was about to bash the door open... the truth was all he had to do was tap it lightly to do so, she hoped that didn't cross his mind...

"Well you wouldn't expect me to leave it open while no one was there would you?" She asked with a knowing grin. Gohan furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand on the knob. With just a small effor he forced the door knob to turn, effectively breaking the lock and then pushed the door open. He stepped in with her and kicked the door closed again.

"Hmm, there goes another lock..." she muttered, not missing Gohan's sheepish yet still playful smile he tried to hide. He set her down and began kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and let him deepen it, feeling him caress her lips with his tongue as he asked for entrance. Soon the heated kiss became too much and the lack of air got to them.

Gohan pulled away and gently nudged her head to the side with his large hand. She turned her head and he continued his earlier "attack" on her neck and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, sighing in content.

"Gohan." She sighed, letting him undress her slowly as he moved his hands down her body, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Gohan slowly reached down and pulled her legs up and around his waist, pressing her firmly against him. He smirked at her and began carrying her toward their bed. He laid her down in the center and sat up on his knees to remove his Gi and under shirt exposing his steel like, chisled torso to her. Videl ran her arms over his newly hardened muscles, feeling them move under her finger tips as he bent down to kiss her.

"Videl..." He whispered, feeling the need for her increase as he kissed her jaw and neck. He bit down on the spot between her neck and shoulders and she arched her back, further pressing herself against his firm body with a gasp. Gohan smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, pressing her down on the bed in a teasing way.

Gohan moved his experienced hands along her skin in a tantilizing way, making her shiver and squirm under him, until they reached the clasp of her bra. When they would not come off he was very tempted to rip her bra off with his teeth like he had done before but knew she wouldn't be too happy.

He pulled up and looked down at her, a dark and hungry yet still playful smile tugging at his lips. "Remove it or I'll do it for you…" he said almost dangerously. Videl smirked and arched her back again and then reached for the bra; once it came undone she tossed it aside and lay back down, letting him roam his eyes over her body.

Even after all these years she could not help but blush at the look of sheer hunger in his eyes, as she lay there exposed and vulnerable to him. She may be able to take down a normal bad guys with just one swing of the fist but she knew that when it came to people like him, born with power and strength unequal to anyone in her own, personally known universe, he could overpower her with ease.

He bent down again and began laying patterns with his tongue on her skin. Videl gasped again, clutching his shoulders and running her hands through his silky, jet black hair. The more she gasped and whimpered under him the harder she felt him get until he groaned and began to reach down, pulling the last bit of garments off as his hands caressed her body.

Videl felt her heart rate accelerate as she helped him pull his own pants off and was surprised when he was not wearing anything underneath them. He grinned at her wolfishly and all but crushed his lips to hers as he once again wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunted and arched himself, and with one long roll he pushed completely into her, making her gasp and clutch onto his shoulders. Gohan pulled from the kiss to nip on her neck, being one of the most sensitive spots on her, again sensually.

Videl groaned and struggled to contain herself, lest she wake up the entire neighborhood. "G-Gohan!!" She moaned, raking her fingers along his sculpted back and broad shoulders desperately, as he continually delivered one after another earth-shattering thrusts. Videl moaned again and pushed her own hips up to meet his thrusts. Soon their bodies moved together like perfectly synchronized pistons.

What might have hurt before, before she was trained to handle various amounts of pain and take all sorts of beatings, just felt like pure ecstasy now. She tried to tell him to thrust harder but all she could let out was incoherent moans of pleasure as she arched her neck back, further exposing more tender flesh for him to nip and suck on. Her breathing began to come in short pants and her body trembled as the pressure began to build deep within her.

"Videl..." He moaned, keeping himself from going super' as the intensity increased. She was close, he could feel it. He struggled to contain his own vocalizations as he continued rolling his hips against hers in the most ancient of dances. He panted and moaned by her ear, feeling her shiver under him as she clutched onto him desprately.

"Gohan I-" She couldn't speak, her body was all of a sudden attacked by a surge of pure pleasure. She gasped and her legs tightened around him in an attempt to grip him tighter. The very force of her climax set him off at the same time and he cried out in pleasure, almost drowning out her own cries of ecstasy. She felt his hot release within her as she struggled to contain her cries. Soon their movements abruptly stopped as they collapsed. While Videl felt exhausted she looked up to see a still _very_ energized looking Gohan.

She whimpered and bit her lip. Gohan's intense expression immediately softened and he pulled out of her. He rolled on his back, pulling the sheets with him and then pulled her against him. "B-But Gohan…" She began but he hushed her with a soft, chaste kiss.

"Your well being comes before my desires Vi. If you want to rest than that's what I want too..." He said and nuzzled her cheek with his. Videl's heart swelled with adoration for the man she was embraced by. After all the times her father took credit for what he and his friends and family did and after all the hard ship he had to go through she felt she did not deserve such a perfect man.

"I love you." She said. Although they both knew they loved each other and didn't need to say so she was overwhelmed with so much emotion by his self-less act that she couldn't help but remind him. Gohan smiled tenderly and kissed her temple.

"I love you too." He responded softly. "Rest now beloved." He whispered. Videl closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling against him and listened to his heart beat, letting it carry her off to sleep.

To say that, that was the last time the made love that night was to say rocks could sprout wings and fly to the moon… the next day was no different. Her theory was confirmed... his incredibly huge appetite certainly did _not _go only one way.

---------------------------------

The day Freeza would arrive on earth everyone was waiting for something bad to happen. They were informed that something was headed their way by King-Kai who felt the approach of a power before anyone else did.

As soon as Gohan and Videl joined the group of defenders their friends gave them knowing looks. The two blushed but did or said nothing regarding what the group now obviously knew.

"So… No one saw you two yesterday…" Krillin began with a wide grin. Gohan rubbed his temple while Videl blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Had any fun?" He continued to tease. Goku snickered along with the teens in the group.

"Krillin. I'm warning you now. Don't provoke me." Gohan said as he pinched the bridged of his nose. No longer was he the overly shy and nervous teen he was ten years ago. Krillin knew better than to push the explosive young man and stopped his teasing with an audible nervous swallow. Everyone knew that even though Gohan was typically kindhearted, good-natured, fun-loving and composed, if pushed too far you had every right to fear him.

Suddenly the entire group, save for Videl who had just managed to master the power sensing ability, sensed a strong power coming closer. What might have seemed shocking and distressing before was almost laughable now.

"Is that a mosquito coming?" Yamcha asked; humor obvious in his voice.

"Naw, it's too small for even that! Maybe it's a gnat…" Trunks offered and the group laughed. Soon they saw a pod landing in the distance so they made their way to it. They gathered close by and watched as the hatch opened. They were very surprised to see Freeza step out of the pod looking the way he did before Namek was destroyed.

Freeza scanned his surroundings, ignoring the group of people glaring at him for the time being. "Ahh, is this Earth? Finally! I've arrived at last." He said out loud. Suddenly a memory was triggered in the back of his mind. 'Humm but that's strange… I thought I had died on that pathetic planet Namek….' He thought to himself than glared at the group. "So… it's all of you again… well, if I've been away than this will be a nice warm up!!" He said and laughed. The group parted for a tall, raven-haired man who glared at Freeza.

"Freeza… we meet again."

"Hmm? Ahh, if it isn't Goku, the low-level Saiyan… shall we finish our fight?" Freeza said in mocking thoughtfulness. Goku was surprised Freeza didn't remember dying on Namek but decided it was better this way. He smirked and shook his head.

"Not this time Freeza; there's someone else who wants the chance to beat you." He said and stepped aside for an equally tall and raven-haired man. Gohan grinned at the alien.

"What? Who is this?" Freeza asked, clearly not recognizing the younger Saiyan who had grown into a man. Gohan fleetingly wondered why Freeza didn't remember fighting him when he was resurrected the first time but decided not to think about it at the moment.

"So, you don't remember me huh? I am Gohan, son of Goku and guardian of the earth!" He said as he did his customary, yet a bit more polished posing. Videl clapped her hands but the rest looked at him funny. Kidding aside Gohan glared at Freeza. "Time to put you back in your place Freeza!"

"Ah yes, now I remember… Goku's whelp; my how you've grown! I beat you easily before, there's no reason I can't now!" He said laughing. Gohan simply smirked and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Let's see you try it." He said with so much confidence that it angered Freeza greatly.

"Why you little! I'll show you!!" He said with a growl and launched a powerful disk of energy at him. Gohan easily dodged it and smirked at the short alien.

"Are you even trying?" Gohan mocked. "Come on… show me what you've got…" He said and stood in his fighting stance. Freeza snarled and threw his hand into the air, creating the same gigantic ball of power that destroyed Namek. Everyone but Goku and Gohan gasped and ran for cover. Goku backed up bit to give his son space, supremely confident that Gohan could handle this.

Freeza threw the ball at him but before it even reached the ground Gohan caught it with the tip of his finger. "Thanks, but no... I don't want it." He said and flicked his finger against it, sending it soaring up into space. He opened his palm and shot an energy blast that completely destroyed the ball of fire. Freeza stared at him in shock.

"Th-That's impossible!!" He said. The rest of the group came back to watch in their previous locations. "I'll get you!" Freeza said and charged at him, trying his hardest to punch _through_ the Saiyan. Gohan immediately blocked every hit and managed to catch Freeza's hand in mid punch and slammed his palm again the alien's stomach, sending him flying back.

"Alright refrigerator – oops I mean freezer..." Gohan taunted while the group snickered at his puns. Although Freeza wasn't really familiar with what he was talking about he did NOT like people making fun of his name!

"YOU WHELP! TAKE THIS!!" He said and shot numerous balls of energy at him. Gohan dodged them immediately.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." He said to him. Freeza was practically shaking with fury. He pointed a finger at him and shot several "finishing moves" at him. Gohan jumped out of the way, a confident smile still playing on his lips. All of a sudden he had disappeared. Freeza looked all around him.

Where had the Saiyan gone? He jerked his head around but couldn't locate him. Gohan was currently running circles around his adversary so fast that Freeza couldn't spot him. Freeza roared with anger and shot energy blasts all around him.

One of them managed to hit Gohan and had him stop. Gohan smiled. Since he had trained so much Freeza was _no_ match for him. He doubted he was any watch for him even back when he fought Cell but now it was almost child's play, Freeza was like an annoying insect he could just swat away.

"That tickled." He said to him. Normally he wouldn't be joking around so much, taunting his enemies wasn't something usual for Gohan but for some reason he felt the need to, to his dad's former nemesis. He wanted to pay the creep back for making his father suffer so much. Suddenly Freeza grinned and shot a blast of energy at the unprepared Videl who was nearby. She gasped and was frozen in shock as the ball flew at her.

"VIDEL!" Gohan cried as he watched her get hit by the small ball. Gohan howled in anger, the very rage fueling him and causing him to inadvertently go Super-Saiyan even though he was already using his "mystic" powers, much to Freeza's terror.

The combination of using both power sources made the ground around everyone shake violently and the air around them become statically charged as the sheer force of his power crackled and whipped around him. He charged Freeza head on, leaving a trail of blue electicity in his wake like a tail behind a comet, slapping the attempts at attacking him off as if they were merely pestering flies.

Freeza's eyes widened in horror as Gohan brought his hand down, effectively slicing Freeza into two, as if Freeza was soft butter and Gohan's hand was a hot and very sharp steak knife. After the unusual feeling of satisfaction from decapitating his enemy; Gohan then literally ripped the rest of Freeza's body apart with blood flying everywhere. Once Freeza was no more but a pile of gore he pulled his bloody Gi off and ran to the fallen Videl.

Goku and the others were already there and Goku had already given her a Senzu-bean. Once she opened her eyes and sat up he sighed and hugged her to him. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have been so careless…" he said grimly. Videl hugged him back and smiled.

"At least you beat him." She said with a grin. The others cheered and patted him on the back as he stood up with his wife. Gohan sighed and smiled at his friends and family. He managed to beat Freeza with great ease but he almost lost the life of one of the three most important women in his life, the other two being his mom and his daughter.

'I better be more careful next time...' he thought to himself as he smiled with his hand behind his head in the patent Son nervous gesture, as he received all the attention for his victory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Anyone need any ice-cubes?? Heh, Gohan certainly knows how to move his body… especially now after all that training! I bet Videl got quite a work out ;)

So how'd I do? It's been a while since I wrote a lemon... Yes I know the lemon was too short but there will be another :D.

Woooo! Gohan kicked Freeza's little ass!! Wooohooooo!!! Go Gohan!! Double score in one chapter!!! Wow, a pretty gory end for Freeza huh? 'Never knew Gohan had it in him huh?? Now you know why everyone was quick not to piss Gohan off Heheh…


	10. Beyond SuperSaiyan

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Humm…. Something extraordinary happens to Gohan in this chappy ;D

**aquaphor:** Hah of course!

**thekiller00**: Of course Freeza's out of the way easily, he's a pretty weak character really...

**Shiva the Sarcastic**: Yeah they both got a nice work out eh? heheh...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Raydu felt Freeza's life power flow into him he should have been thrilled but instead he was furious. He truly thought one of the most feared enemies of Galei's grandson would defeat him and he would get power far stronger than that of Freeza. He growled and with a flicker of his hand his power pulled and surged out of him, creating two more fetuses.

"Let's see how that punk handles an attack by _two _of his worst enemies…" Raydu said and laughed evilly as he watched his creations form. If this didn't stop Galei's grandson then at least Raydu would have the power of all three of those "worst enemies" combined!!

As they formed and stood before him looking confused Raydu grinned and called out to them from the shadows. "Majin Buu. Cell. I am your master. You will OBEY!" He roared, making them drop to their knees as Freeza had.

"Yes Master…" They both said in unison, unable to fight Raydu's awesome, overwhelming power.

"Good. Listen. You will both join forces. Head to earth and DESTROY Galei's grandson Goku! Bring me his head!!" Raydu ordered. Cell and Buu grinned and agreed fully heartedly. They went to the offered pods and blasted off on course to Earth.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, on earth, Gohan had to put his job off because it was getting in the way of training. He had requested to stay a few days in the Time Chamber with a capsule containing a portable version of the gravity simulation room. Bulma looked at him strangely but agreed so long as he didn't push himself as Vegeta had done. Gohan had agreed with a nervous smile.

"Gohan. I know that look! You're a terrible liar you know." Bulma had said. Nearby Videl had responded with an.

"I told you so…" to Bulma. So Gohan had to put up a better act. He agreed, even though it didn't seem like he really would he was no longer a child so Bulma had no right to keep him from anything. Bulma reluctantly gave him the capsule and kissed Videl before he went off to train alone.

"When will you be back?" Videl had asked. Gohan thought for a moment.

"I'll be about five days in the chamber… maybe even a week or two. That should be a couple minutes for you…" he had explained and grinned. "Don't worry, a few days isn't nearly enough to make me want to jump you like a year had done but be prepared for anything…" He had playfully warned in a whisper so Bulma wouldn't hear and winked than with one last kiss he went into the chamber.

---

Under the strain of four hundred times Earth's gravity Gohan trained. Gohan took a deep breath and let it out before beginning his vehement attack at an invisible enemy. His punches and kicks had begun to increase in speed and fervor. Soon he was punching and kicking so fast it was generating heat in the air around him. As soon as he yelled to finish off his attack at the imaginary foe the heat had increased so much that the force of energy in his very yell set the air around him literally on fire.

Gohan gasped in shock and leapt back, straining under the intense weight. "Wow! Did I do that??" he asked himself as he watched the fire cool down and disappear. He decided before he had a chance to experiment on this new trick that it must have been a fluke. He dropped down to do vertical push ups.

About two or three days later it had become all too easy to move around and he remembered Vegeta mocking him that he was too weak to go over 400 like he had done. Gohan frowned and walked up to the control. Presently the strain of the gravity had lessoned so he decided to increase it and see how that was. At first he put it on 450 but as soon as that became easier he increased it further. He set it to 500x Earth's gravity.

His body felt like lead and it was hard to walk but he was determined to show Vegeta up. He began his training again slowly. He would lesson it when he went to sleep and then raise it again. About a week later the force of the gravity was not as bad as before but he was determined to surpass his own goal and increased the passion in which he trained.

Soon his body felt as if it were of fire with power. He yelled, letting his KI surround him. With felt that the he still had a lot further to go if her was going to power-up completely, so with a stronger, louder holler he let loose as much of his power as he could and let it overcome him until it exploded in a mass of wind that pulled the tiles right off the chamber.

As soon as he felt his power peak as he screamed, he release it. He opened his eyes and felt lighter than air. He walked to the mirror by his bed and gasped. His now golden hair had grown tremendously and his eyebrows were gone, with his eyebrow ridges now more pronounced. He almost looked like a spiky haired version of Goku! He felt the awesome power surge within his body and he grinned to himself.

"Super-Saiyan three!" he said with excitement. He had finally reached the same level as his father, maybe even more. He closed his eyes and forced his body to calm down. Thinking of the most tranquil thoughts he could muster. His training was complete for now. He exited the gravity simulation chamber and as soon as he felt his power return to normal he exited the Time Chamber with the Gravity Room capsule in his pocket.

He looked at his watch and grinned. "Yes! I'm not too late to miss Bulma's barbeque party! He said excitedly and dashed home to get dressed and possibly say "hello" to his wife that he hadn't seen for a week. As soon as he got home however she or Pan were not there. He took a quick shower, got dressed and flew off to the party. When he reached Bulma's he knocked on the door.

Trunks answered it with a grin. "Gohan! You look great! Wow! You sure buffed up!! Was the training good?" He asked cheerfully, notcing in surprise that Gohan now began to glow with the same aura of power he had when he fought Cell. Sure he was only a baby but he could remember vivdly the awesome power Gohan had had. Gohan grinned at the younger half-Saiyan.

"It was... Super..." Was the only thing he said and winked mysteriously. Trunks frowned curiously but then he too grinned and nodded in understanding. He stepped aside, letting him in and showed him to the party that had just begun.

"Gohan!" Goten greeted his brother with a hug, now able to just walk up to the slightly taller man and hug him without having to jump up to do so. Chichi and Goku did the same and Gohan felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned and smiled at Videl.

"Did you miss me?" She asked half-sincerely. Gohan grinned and kissed her lips.

"I'll show you just how much tonight." He whispered in her ear, making her blush once again. Gohan turned to the others and he and Videl joined the party. As the party went on and huge piles of food were mounted on the tables for the Saiyans and smaller portions for the rest the group of friends and family enjoyed their time of peace until the new threat came.

If an on looker who had seen the large group before in a similar party were to look now they would have seen a small shift in the king of the party. There were now two. Gohan and his father sat side by side, both receiving equal amount of attention as they laughed and had an all out great time.

However… times of joy and peace are often disrupted by the sinister forces. Both Videl and Gohan had watches that were linked to the police who would call to them as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl in times of danger. Now was one such time. They answered their respected watches.

"Cell and Buu are back!! They're wreaking havoc in the city!! People are dying! We need you!!!! AHHHH!!" The transmissions were cut and static was heard from the watches. The entire group had a grim and dark look. Gohan and Goku looked at each other and nodded. Goku stood and tried to calm everyone down while Gohan went to deliver Pan to Hercule and _ordered _him to stay this time.

Despite "The Champ's" protest he obeyed and took Pan. While Goku explained to the others how if they could beat the foes once they could do it again and that there's always hope Gohan became increasingly impatient, wanting his chance to take the enemies down with his bare hands and release his new power. Before Goku could finish and send the "troops" off to battle Gohan jumped and took off through the skies, now unable to resist his urge to fight, absence of the thrill of battle that runs through his blood that had now been reawakened pushing him on.

"Gohan no!" Goku called but he was already gone. "Come on everyone! Let's go!" He said and the second they bid their family and friends goodbye they launched after Gohan.

"What am I doing?" Gohan asked, realizing the foolishness of his own actions and slowed down to a stop. His newly awakened, battle-hungry Saiyan blood screamed at him to continue forward but he silenced it and awaited his friends and family. As soon as they caught up with his he took off once again, flanked by Goku who looked at him worriedly, as if sensing something bad was going to happen.

"Are you okay Gohan? That was very unlike you..." Goku asked. Gohan sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know... I just feel all this power that wants to come out all at once... Cell... Buu... he caused us so much pain and suffering... I want them _gone, _I want them DEAD... I never felt like that before... I don't like killing dad..." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Gohan. Understand me when I say that killing is not always the wrong thing to do. It is wrong in general yes but when you are protecting billions of lives from beings that feel no remorse whatsoever, it is a necessary thing to do. You understood this when you faced Cell the first time. All you have to do is control your Saiyan blood... don't let a blood lust overtake you." Goku explained.

"...You're right dad. Thanks." Gohan said, feeling a new sense of determination fill him as he flew. The group sped up in the direction of the explosions, ready once again to take down the threats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Woot!! Gohan reached SS3 at last!! Yes, yes short I know but worry not! This story is NOT 11 chapters long :D omgomgomgomg Cell AND Buu!!


	11. Cell and Buu Arrive

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Bum, Bum, BUMMMM!! Cell and Buu!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the group landed to the said area that was under attack, Goten and Trunks immediately preformed their fusion dance and became Gotenks. The rest of the Saiyans powered up to their Super level, the exception being Gohan who retrained his power, using his mystic power he had learned years ago instead.

Goku looked around them; there were fallen buildings and corpses all around. The group was made of Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Yamcha, Tein, and 18 but still they feared that they would not be enough to stop both Cell _and _Buu.

"Keep it together you guys…" Goku warned, feeling the moral drop slightly.

"Their powers didn't change from the last time we fought them. Let me handle this dad." Gohan offered. Goku looked over at his son and tried to meet his gaze but Gohan would not. Instead Gohan directed his steady gaze toward the sources of the power that seemed to now be heading their way.

"Gohan… Are you sure?" Goku asked. Gohan finally met his eye and Goku then knew the answer. "Okay son. If you're sure…" Goku relented. Piccolo however had it in mind to protest such a thing.

"What?! You're going to let him alone fight them both?!" He said incredulously. Gohan turned to Piccolo with a determined expression hard on his face. He straightened himself and eyed the Namek closely.

"You doubt my abilities?" He asked curiously. Piccolo frowned and crossed his arms.

"No kid. I don't doubt your abilities, I never have. What I do doubt is your SANITY!" He barked. Gohan smirked cockily.

"Don't worry Piccolo. Everyone. I _will _defeat them." He said with so much confidence that is was infectious. "Here they come." He said turning back to the sources.

"Will you at least let us distract them??" Krillin pleaded. Gohan smiled at his older friend and nodded. All too soon the aliens reached them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the runt! All grown up I see." Cell mocked. The only reason he knew it was Gohan was because he was programmed to sense change in age in all of the people he had in his database. Buu raised an eyebrow.

"You fought them before?" He asked the taller, green alien. Cell nodded.

"Why yes, I did, they're quite the fighters…" He said with a sinister grin. Gohan glared at the two aliens maliciously. The duo both grinned back at him evilly, confident that they could beat the half-Saiyan easily together.

Gohan remained serious even though he felt like taunting. He glared threateningly, "In any case… long time no see." He said in a dark and slightly mocking voice. "Time to die." He announced and with a loud battle cry his power whipped around him in a violent whirl-wind. Gohan achieved his own "mystic" power level and got into his fighting stance. "Come on…" He taunted. Both the fiends rushed at him but before they could lay a hand on him the rest of the fighters joined in.

The attack of everyone at once was like a domino effect. One saw the other rushing and quickly followed suit. It worked like a charm, successfully distracting them so Gohan could land hard punches on both fiends, sending them flying.

They stood and watched as the rest of the fighters stepped back and let Gohan charge. Cell laughed at the idea of having just one of them to fight. 'This will be too easy!' he thought with glee. His joy was cut short however when Gohan suddenly seemed to disappear and reappear in front of him, landing yet another power-packing punch on him, this time his chest.

As Cell struggled to get air into his longs Buu attacked Gohan from behind, landing a round house kick to the back on Gohan's head. Gohan was kicked forward only slightly to the chagrin of the rubber menace. Gohan whipped around and pulled a "Liu Kang", jumping up in the air in front of Buu and landing about a hundred kicks so fast it looked like a single kick.

Buu fell with a thud and Gohan looked around him with a smirk. Both enemies had fallen. Cell crawled toward Buu and rolled him on his back while Gohan walked away some, giving them his back. Buu stood up with the help of Cell and both glared daggers at Gohan.

They came at him together, punching and kicking at once. Gohan powered up to super-Saiyan two and blocked every attack easily. He grinned at the increasingly frustrated look on his enemeis. Suddenly they backed off, flying a couple yards away. Cell whispered something at Buu who grinned and nodded. They stood side by side with their arms raised.

Gohan heard the familiar noise of energy being built up and whirled around and looked back too late to see a massive ball of energy flying toward him at tremendous speed.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled and threw himself in front of the ball of energy that was made of both Buu and Cell's power. Goku screamed as the ball ripped into his chest, leaving a hole as it dissipated. Everyone gasped as they watched Goku's lifeless body fall to the ground.

The very traumatic site of seeing his father died caused a tear in Gotenks and they split apart suddenly. "DAAAD!" Goten yelled in utter sorrow, not bothering to yell it even before he had a chance to get up. He felt tears weld up in his eyes as his best friend tried in vain to comfort him.

All eyes were on Gohan now. Gohan's own eyes were wide and on his dead father… Deep inside him his blood began to boil... Gohan felt something inside him snap and he felt a blood red haze glaze over his eyes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Wooo!! Cliff hanger!! OMIGOSH! They teamed up!! Oh Noes! Goku dead?! Is this the end of the universe??? Find out!! Umm… if you spot all sorts of errors it's because it's morning and I haven't gone to bed yet :D I know the chapter was short but I just had to end it there!! You'll see what I mean in the next chappy :D


	12. Gohan's Second Push

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Gohan vs. Cell & Buu – The ULTIMATE match!!

To tell you the truth, I was listening to the DBZ soundtrack when I wrote most of my story; for this chapter I was listening to "Ssj3 Power Up" which was very fitting! If you have said song, play it while you read this chapter! It'll add a lot to the atmosphere!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Buu and Cell laughed maniacally Gohan's mind replayed the gruesome death of his father in his mind until he could not contain his swell of anger anymore. His mind was now set. He would make them SUFFER. With a thunderous cry of ferocity Gohan let his power rip out of him like a tidal wave. He transformed…

To everyone's amazement they were looking at someone who now seemed to be Goku's identical twin. Gohan looked just as his father did when he went super Saiyan 3, except of course that his unusually long hair was even more spiked instead of everywhere like Goku's was.

Gohan growled and shot off after them. His eyes were blinded by a berserk drive to destroy Cell and Buu. The duo gasped when Gohan grabbed them both by the arms and slammed their bodies against one another.

They pulled away and tried to escape the crazed super-Saiyan. Gohan grabbed cell and tore his head off with his hands. He knew this would not stop the regerative android but it just felt good to do so. While he waited for Cell's head to regenerate so he could rip it off again he went after Majin Buu. He grabbed the flamboyant monster by the appendage on his head and swung his back with such force that the limb tore off as Buu flew into the side of a cliff.

"Incredible…" Piccolo said. The others nodded, all of them speechless. Buu howled in pain as he crashed into the cliff but Gohan was right behind him and followed him through, continuing his assault with a barrage of kicks and punches. Gohan ripped Buu's arms off while he kicked his jaw, sending him flying up and breaking through the rock formation they were fighting in.

Gohan shot out and pounded Buu into the ground. He spotted Cell attempting to blast him with an energy ball but Gohan caught it and added his own power to in, making it increase in size and mass. He stood there, holding Buu down with his foot crushing his ribs. Gohan roared and launched the attack back at cell who tried to dodge it. The force of the blast alone was enough to disintegrate him into oblivion once again.

Luckily for Cell he managed to dodge the fierce attack. Cell growled and dived down toward Gohan. Gohan recoiled, incidentally crushing Buu to the point of unconsciousness as he stepped away from Cell when as he attempted to drive his hand through his chest.

He used the opening to slam Cell in the stomach. Cell gasped as his already tender spot was struck by another attack and dropped from the sky. Gohan gave him a chance to get on his feat again before charging at him.

Cell was able to dodge many of the attacks but still he got hit and it was beginning to wear him off. Meanwhile Buu had regained consciousness and was making his way painful to the fight. Before he could help however Piccolo had appeared behind him and slammed his fist against his head, sending him crashing back to the floor in order to give Gohan the time he needed to finish Cell off.

Gohan noticed this and flew back, away from Cell and got into his stance. Cell rolled his neck and positioned himself, ready for the impending attack. Gohan smirked at the still rather confident looking android.

"Kaaa-meh….haaaaaaa-MEEEEH……" Cell's eyes bulged in terror but he was too slow to escape… Gohan used a single hand like he had done the first time he used this attack on cell and let loose the wave. "Time to die you over-grown insect-…..H_aaaa_-AAAAAAAAAAA!!" He screamed, letting the power from within him concentrate in his right hand and explode in a mighty attack.

"NOOO! NOT AGAIN-AHHH!!" Cell screamed as his body disintegrated.

Videl watched him defeat Cell for the second time. "Did… did he beat Cell like that before?" She asked no one in particular. She was answered by various speechless nods and "uh-huh's". Gohan looked over and saw Buu charging his own Kamehameha like attack.

Buu's eyes widened when Gohan noticed him and before he could blink Gohan had knocked him down and was continuing to crush his ribs like had had done before. Gohan looked down at the squirming and screaming monster beneath his foot.

"You aren't absorbing anyone this time Buu." Gohan said darkly. He put his palm up toward him and Buu watched in horror as his entire hand began to glow with a concentrated dose of energy. Said monster screamed in terror as he was struck with the blast that also disintegrated him.

The foes were disposed of. Not only because of Gohan's newly acquired power but also because Gohan did not make the mistake many had done, including himself in the past, to talk or toy too much with the enemies instead of simply finishing them off. The group was speechless, they had never seen such power from Gohan and they had no idea he would go super-Saiyan 3.

"G-Gohan! Since when can you do that?" Goten asked in amazement. Gohan sighed as he let his power dissipate and once again return to normal. He relaxed his tense muscles and looked over at the others.

"Since I trained under 500 times earth's gravity…" He answered. He watched from the corner of his eye the disgruntled expression on Vegeta's face. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction but right now all he could think of was the death of his father after he had worked so hard to earn his life back on earth once again.

Piccolo placed a hand on his former pupil's shoulder. Gohan looked at him and saw the calm and collected expression on the Namek's face. "Gohan. We have the dragon balls remember? We'll wish him back."

The wish was made and everyone cheered, both for Goku's return and Gohan's several, flawless victories. Goku smacked his Son's back in a prideful, fatherly way and beamed at his son; Gohan smiled back and gave him his own friendly pat on the back. "Oof…" Goku said from the blow. Gohan smiled sheepishly but Goku just laughed.

"My son! The strongest man in the universe!" He boasted and grinned cheerfully. Gohan smiled, scratching the back of his head in the patent Son way, but the upcoming battle with the real threat began to set in his mind. Would his newly acquired strength be enough to stop this new and far more powerful foe?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Will it? Will it? TELL MEEEE!! …oh wait, I'm the author review to find out!! BTW In case you haven't noticed, I'm really bad at writing "power-up" scenes so please be patient with me lol...


	13. Letting Him Go

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: This chapter's a tad angsty; at least it is for Goku… Hah, it's not that bad don't worry, I'd never let anything too bad happen to poor Goku!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually word has spread through the universe that Raydu was on course to Earth. King-Kai had been told by one of the guardians of distant planets that Raydu was coming and with an aura of evil surrounding him. King-Kai immediately informed the Z-Fighters.

By the way Gohan noticed everyone treating him, including his father he knew that it would be up to _him _to defeat earth's next, worst, threat. With his mind made up he made his way to Capsule Corps's head quarters.

"Bulma." He said, greeting his long time friend. Bulma looked up from tinkering with her son's motorcycle and smiled at him.

"Gohan! How can I help you?" She asked. Suddenly Goku and Piccolo landed. They knew exactly what it was Gohan wanted to do after they felt his energy signal head toward Bulma's house.

"I need to use the gravity simulation room." Gohan said.

"Uh-Sure" She answered as she watched a very distressed looking Goku place a hand on his son's shoulder in an attempt to stop him.

"No Gohan! It will kill you!" Goku protested, knowing his son was going to attempt a dangerous feat. Gohan shrugged his father's hand off.

"I'm going to do it. I _have_ to get stronger." He growled, upset that his father actually doubted him. He made his way, walking purposefully to the small, oval shaped building.

"But it will _kill_ you!" Goku persisted, not knowing Gohan had already trained under 500. Krillin, who had been there visiting with Bulma already, swallowed nervously but kept silent. Nearby, Piccolo wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to make things worse for the already frustrated Saiyans.

"It will _not_. I trained under five hundred times earth's gravity. Six hundred should not be a problem." Gohan insisted, shocking Goku with this new revelation. Behind them Vegeta was staring at the former "weak" little boy in shock.

'That… that _boy _went five hundred when I could barely stand four, now he's going to train under SIX HUNDRED? This is madness! All they're doing is trying to beat ME!' He thought with rage. He and Goku has reconciled and but their past behind them before already but he still couldn't stand the idea of being one of the weakest in the group. He was the Saiyan Prince after all! …That is, aside from Trunks and baby Bulla.

"But-"

"NO dad. Nothing you say will change my mind. Tell Videl where I am going to be staying for a while." He turned to glance at the still speechless Bulma. "You don't mind me sticking around here until my training is complete do you?" He asked. Bulma could only nod in response.

Goku sighed in defeat, watching his son stand there with that look of determination that challenged you to go against his word. "Alright Gohan; If you _really _think you can take it." He relented. Gohan smiled at his dad.

"Of course dad. If I knew I couldn't I wouldn't try." He reassured. With that Gohan turned and entered the building. Piccolo placed a hand on his former-nemesis' shoulder.

"You need to let him go Goku. He's not a child anymore." He said. Goku sighed audibly and nodded.

"Yeah. I know… It's just… hard, you know? It feels like just yesterday he was calling me and jumping into my arms…" He said wistfully. With a rare show of compassion Piccolo smiled down at him.

"It _is _sort of strange seeing Gohan as a man isn't it? But we must remember that it has been ten years since Gohan entered adulthood. He's a grown man now, a married one at that. You have to let it go Goku. He may be your son but he has his own life to live. If he decides to risk it by enduring such harsh training than it's his call now, not yours." Piccolo explained sagely. Goku's shoulders slumped at the thought of having to release his hold on his first son.

"He's right you know…" Krillin said. Goku smiled and nodded.

"At least I still have Goten to look after…" He said. Piccolo smiled sadly.

"For now." He reminded. Goku nodded in understanding and they parted ways to go train on their own terms. Goku was surprised when Videl took the news of Gohan's method of training very lightly. He bid farewell to her after delivering the news and giving Pan and hug and went to train.

---

Gohan faced the controls of the simulation room. His expression was that of concentration; he had doubts that he would be able to put up with 600x Earth's gravity. His father had trained under 100 and Vegeta under 400. At first he had thought they were crazy until he tried it himself. It was a great way to become stronger! He had done 500 and it allowed him to reach the third level of super-Saiyan. Would 600 help him reach higher levels? Only time would tell…

He took a deep breath and set he device to simulate 100x Earths' gravity. He felt no difference. He set it to 200 then; still nothing. As soon as he got to 520 he began feeling the strain of the tremendous gravity but still he kept at it.

Once he reached 600 he began to sweat and pant with the stress weighing down on him. He gritted his teeth to block out the pain and got into a fighting stance. He refused to go super; it would make things far too easy for him. He grunted with the effort of increasing speed in his attacks.

Sweat rolled down his face and body. Soon his clothing was sticking to him but he did not remove them because they would add to the weight he had to endure. He growled and began increasing his speed until it no longer looked like he was moving his fists or feat. He gasped when he felt his power whirl around him but he held it back, still refusing to go super-Saiyan no matter how much his body wanted him to.

Soon he decided to test his speed a different way. He began to run laps around the controls of the room. At first it was a little tough, considering the gravity was forcing his feet to stay rooted. However, once he got his momentum going it became easier.

This sort of training went on for a few days with him resting in the guest room or training a bit with Trunks and Goten when they were there. Videl would handle the calls for Saiyaman and Saiyagirl, or Saiyaman 2 like she liked to be called often, while Gohan trained. She would visit him and check on his progress. She could see huge improvements when she came.

Gohan was now more graceful than a feline and more agile than a professional acrobat. As soon as Gohan had a breakthrough in his training he declared that he was finished. He noticed the others looking at him with a sense of surprise and respect; no doubt they could sense the change in his dramatically increased power.

With his power level now _well_ over fifty billion in his _relaxed_ form; he was a prime candidate for protector of the Earth. He just hoped that his friends wouldn't rely solely on him when the time came. He knew the time would come when the fight became too much for his father, as sad and demoralizing as that sounded... it was the truth. However, the group was the strongest when everyone helped each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Aww… Goku had to let go of his little boy :( sad… What was Gohan's break through you ask? You'll find out later…… You know, it took me a lot of trouble to calculate Gohan's power level… at the end of the fusion saga he had around five billion for his power level in his relaxed form, his dad had ninety million… in this story Gohan's power level increases in a ridiculous amount… it's not shown _yet_…


	14. Throes of Passion

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Well here I go again. A bit thanks to everyone who actually took interest in this silly story of mine and actually reviewed!! It would however give me more encouragement to update quickly, let alone even keep updating, if those of you who are reading and dont review... do... it would inspire me to keep going but whatever, at least I enjoy writing this story!

This is a long chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ...Unfortunately, or fortunately if you like this sort of thing its mostly on big... read below :D the bold warning haha...

**WARNING**: This chapter is rated R/M for a pretty _strong_ Lemon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For nearly an entire year everyone had trained hard, but now their time of peace had come to a finish. This was the last peaceful evening before the monster Raydu arrived. While everyone knew that things would be okay as long as Goku was around they were beginning to see him back down from fights to let Gohan take care of them more and more.

It was a bit unsettling, as if he was slowly giving up the "title" of the leader of the Z-Fighters if there ever was one. Goku was always the natural leader for them; he was always the one everyone depended on.

It was clear now however that even though Goku was still in his prime he had decided to let Gohan take up the title. They had not come to this conclusion at once however.

The first hint of this came when he stopped his fight with Cell to let Gohan fight instead. At first everyone thought it was just a thing back then, like he was just trying to prove a point that Gohan was just as capable as anyone in the group, maybe it was at first… but now…

Sure Gohan had not been training and fighting like the rest and had settled down, but it was clear that his power never really left him as people thought it did… that had to be a sign on the greatness Gohan possessed.

Now that he had started training again and already beat Freeza, Cell _and _Buu all rather quickly and without so much as a hand in help things were looking the way they had been during the Cell Games.

It was not that it was a bad thing, it just felt weird having to rely on the guy that was initially a wimp and cry-baby when they met him… of course he _was _five…

Gohan was lost in thought. He was beginning to realize that his dad was giving up his rein and handing it to him; he knew he was slowly nudging him to follow in his footsteps. It was much like what his mother did… the only difference is that Gohan had no choice because all he knew was either what his dad took him to or what his mom relentlessly badgered into him.

His mother had one for the longest time but Gohan's real passion was not really to be a scholar… it was to be just like his dad. To fight- it was in his blood, in his programming.

Since birth every Saiyan, not matter how deluded the blood became from cross-species reproduction, they were born with the thirst of combat and felt great satisfaction from it. Saiyans are born warriors. A Saiyan's first fight could be said to be the equivalent to a human's first words and steps.

It should have felt like a dream come true for him that this was happening but all Gohan could feel was distress. He would always count on his dad, just like everyone else but it looked like he was not going to have to rely on himself and have the added responsibility of his friends, family, and oh yes, _the world_.

He sighed mentally and thought about the up-coming battle; could he do it? Did he have enough drive to defeat him? What if he needed a push like he had in the Cell Games to defeat the foe?

Videl had come into the bedroom after putting Pan to sleep but stopped when she saw her husband. His arms were crossed over his defined chest, his brows were furrowed and he seemed to be in another place. She should have just let him be but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

He stood there by the window shirtless with only his dress pants on and no socks. Videl watched him as he concentrated on his thoughts, whatever they were; the setting sun shown down on his body, outlining every curve of muscle on his deliciously tanned torso.

He had the body of a Greek God and her fingers twitched with the urge to run her hands on as much of his skin as she could. Gohan looked up at her, breaking from his thoughts and leaned against the railing he was by.

He gave her a questioning look but then realized just what it was going through her mind… it had after all been a long, hard day. The day had also been hot and beads of sweat ran down his neck and shoulders. Gohan welcomed the distraction with enthusiasm.

Videl felt her knees weaken when he gave her a suggestive and _seductive_ smile, the kind of cocky smile that promised he would make her beg... and not in a bad way. Videl had been married to him for nine years and he always found a way to make her want him; now was one such occasion.

The way his body and hair shown in the light of the sun with him looking positively sexy she was reminded of the first time Gohan had lost control of himself as a Super-Saiyan and… overpowered her… not that she had been complaining.

She had wanted to see him as the Golden Fighter again; this was shortly after they were married and she had been trying to coax the shy Gohan into loosening up and stop blushing so much.

She was unaware that her seduction play would have such an incredibly strong affect on him. What she wasn't informed of until later was after a Saiyan turned 18 they went through a second sort of puberty; a sort of mating cycle that could be easily controlled under normal circumstances, unlucky-or lucky for her, she had found a way to trigger it and get him to loose control. He went super' and well, she blushed at the memory….

_**-----Flash Back-----**_

_Videl gasped, she was trapped… She brought it upon herself of course, but she didn't see _this _coming. She had no idea he could be so lust-driven when pushed too far. _

_Gohan's body was struggling for control, he hadn't felt his blood on fire like this since the fight with Cell. That gave him an idea. He grinned in a sinister like way, making her swallow nervously._

_Quoting his famous words he had mocked Cell with long ago Gohan smirked at the woman trapped between the wall and his body. "What are you so afraid of Videl? Isn't this what you've wanted?" He asked, his smirk turning into a devious grin. __"I warned you…" He began huskily. "I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far…" He said and took a strand of her hair between his fingers._

_All Videl could do was gawk at the powerful, gold haired man before her, truth be told she should have been afraid… well maybe she was a little, but she was more excited than she had ever been in her life. _

_His body was glowing as if it were made of pure gold. His teal eyes darkened as he bent down closer. _

"_But you didn't listen…" he continued. "You forced me to awaken…" He paused and his grin turned back to a cocky smirk. When he had fought Cell he had said "my hidden power" but she had awakened something entirely different in him. __"My Saiyan mating instincts…" he finished grinning wide and showing her his slightly lengthened canine. _

_To her, Gohan looked almost like an animal when he smiled, but it was the Saiyan blood that gave him the appearance. It was a well known fact that Saiyans could turn into gigantic, were-ape like creatures._

_The "mating instincts" seemed to sharpen their features to look more ape like. She didn't know he had lost his tail and could no longer transform into his ape form so this change in the way he looked did no surprise her as much as it would have if she did know. _

_He _did_ loose his tail yes, but that did not stop his body from reacting the way it did. Videl's own eyes clouded as he towered over her…_

_**-----End Flash Back-----**_

To say she had found out just how far she awakened that instinct would be the understatement of the century. She blushed again as she watched him approach. She backed up instinctively when he cornered her.

"Thinking of that one time?" He asked knowingly. No, he could not read minds but the way she glanced at his hair and mouth and blushed like the way she was, was a tip off.

"Y-Yeah…" Was all she could respond; Gohan tilted his head to the side thoughtfully and before she knew it Gohan had went super and caged her with his arms at either side of her head, giving her a feline like grin.

"G-Gohan?" She asked. Said Saiyan smiled and leaned down, letting his lips graze hers almost teasingly. She ran her hand through his now gold hair while the other she let rest against his broad chest and tugged at his hair, pulling him closer so their lips collided.

Gohan pushed his hands along her sides, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside then continuing their kiss. Videl pushed her body against his and fisted his hair gently. Gohan moved his finger tips along her skin teasingly. Before she knew it she was standing bare in front of him. He grinned dubiously at her.

"How'd you do that?" She asked, wondering how he managed it so incredibly fast.

"Super-Saiyan speed remember?" he said and their lips collided once more. Gohan bit on her lower lip as she urgently unbuckled his pants. When they fell _she _pushed him down on the bed. He let her take control this time.

Videl admired the way he was sprawled on the bed the way he was. The sun's golden rays falling teasingly on his body. She leaned down and pushed her hands along his torso while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You drive me insane…" She said. Gohan grinned at her and ran his hand down her arm. Once he had a good hold he pulled her on his lap as he sat up so she sat astride. They continued their kiss as Gohan lifted her up and kicked off his boxers. He set her down and pushed on her body with his as the passion in their kiss increased.

He pulled away from the kiss and grazed his slightly sharper canines on her breast. She gasped and arched her back against him. He smiled up at her and laid a trail of hot kisses back up to her lips.

One of his hands rested on her leg while he moved the other dangerously close to her throbbing desire. She moaned when his hand wandered between her legs.

Gohan smirked in the kiss as he pressed against her and continually teased her. Videl moaned and tried to get him to end her sweet torture and fulfill her very quickly growing desire by rubbing against him but he held her body down by pressing on her stomach then placed his hand on her leg again. "G-Gohan! Please..." She whimpered.

She tried to push her legs together to stimulate herself as Gohan continued to tease her mercilessly but then she realized exactly why he had a hand on her leg. She arched her back as the pleasure quickly began to increase. It was maddening!

He smiled down at her when she whimpered in protest, but it was cut short by a moan as he removed his hand and abruptly pushed his body against hers. She arched her back, feeling him grind his hips against hers and sheath himself into her. She gasped as her already pulsing need was assaulted by a wave of pleasure.

Gohan moaned with her as he felt her tighten around him. 'I…set a….record….' Gohan managed to think as she climaxed under her faster than she ever had. He was a bit upset because he wanted to delay it to the point where she exploded but apparently her body had other plans.

Videl opened her eyes when the after math of her climax subsided and she noticed he had no reached his yet.

She watched him, towering above her, his eyes were clouded with pleasure and his hair was damp and falling over his eyes. She had never seen a sexier sight. She watched his face as his own body was wracked with pleasure.

She took a hold of his face and kissed him as he felt his release. When they parted she ran her hand through his hair. Although she found his super-Saiyan side alluring she longed to see him in his normal state again.

Gohan must have read her mind of something because he closed his eyes and when he opened them she was staring into his beautiful obsidian eyes again. Gohan read the words that she wanted to say in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

They were both very happy that they had no interruptions the next morning; neither wanting to leave each other's arms or the comfortable, warm bed.

---

Somewhere in space, just two days before reaching Earth a being flew at top speeds, faster than the speed of light like his own little instant transmission. The light from the sun that was glowing in the distance in all its majesty outlined his large, scaly form. Raydu ran a hand through his long, silver hair and set his red eyes on the planet that was so close now…

"I will have my vengeance…" He promised as he tried to pick up speed. He stretched his arms ahead of himself as he flew, pretending to crush the nearing earth with his clawed hand. "Soon… very soon… these beings, Saiyans, whatever they are… they shall taste real fear…" he said with a growl and sped up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Steamy eh? You have no idea how hard it was to keep myself from going _too _much into detail… But I wouldn't have been able to post it on FF(dot)Net LOL

**NOTE:** Before anyone starts flaming me about the "mating cycle" and "longer canine" listen and listen well. I _know _there is NO such thing in the mangas or the anime, I know that they don't turn into anything when "mating" or go nuts or have cycles or any such thing. The only purpose I actually put it in this story is simply to add "flavor" that's all, not because I actually believe it lol... So PLEASE relax...

I was actually listening to "Fear" by Sarah McLachlan when I started writing this chapter :D it adds a strange mix to the... um... heated scenes... in the chapter :D pretty interesting...

Umm… forgive me if I don't post chapter 15 as quickly as I have been doing but I honestly have no idea _how _I'm going to write it… I know _what _will be in it but putting it together will be kinda hard… Kinda like my 6 page response paper for english class I have the outline...

I just need to fill in the rest now :D ugghhh... I have until next week to write and polish it, wish me luck!


	15. Gohan's Final Push

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Prepare yourselves… this chapter has angst and pretty graphic scenes… If you thought the tv special "History of Trunks" looked bad... HAH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large group of people made up of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Pan, Hercule, Dende, Mr. Popo, and the others were on the lookout island wishing the ones who went to try and defend earth luck and goodbye. Hercule stood with his granddaughter in his arms as Gohan and Videl approached.

Pan struggled to get out of Hercule's arms, very aware that she might not ever see her parents anymore. Hercule set her down and Pan took off running toward her parents. Gohan crouched down and held his arms wide, catching Pan as she ran into his arms. Pan cried against his shoulder, fisting his shirt as everyone looked on at the sad scene forlornly. Gohan sighed and rubbed his daughter's back with his strong hand soothingly.

Pan's Saiyan abilities, though not as sharp as the older Saiyans, picked up the terrible evil landing on earth. She could sense everyone's grim resolution and the need to fight. She knew her parents would be down there and she knew that they may very well die in this battle. She could not understand why the evil was here, why her parents had to fight, or why she could even feel the things she felt and it scared her terribly.

Videl laid her head on Gohan's shoulder and held one of Pan's hands. She was stricken by grief over her daughter's overwhelming sadness and fear. Oh how she wished her daughter did not have to go through such a traumatizing thing of biding her parents goodbye... to their possible deaths.

Gohan took Videl in his arms and hugged both his girls. Nearby the others watched on in their own grief's, all knowing how cruel it was to subject a child to these bumps in their twisted lives. As Gohan held his daughter and wife silently for possibly the last time Chichi ran into Goku's arms, feeling a very similar grief Pan felt.

Goku wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Hey… Chichi… you know I'll be okay…" Goku whispered softly, caressing his wife's cheeks.

"G-Goku! I can't bear the thought of loosing you or Gohan or Goten!! My baby boys!! Please… w-why do you have to go? W-why can't s-someone else take care o-of this threat? Why do my boys have to suffer! Why do you have to risk your life again!" Chichi sobbed against her husband. This time his strong arms held no comfort for her for she knew this was a terror far worse than Buu or Cell.

"Aww Chichi, come on. We're strong enough… you'll see; before you know it we'll all be back home and breaking your dishes!" Goku said smiling weakly. Chichi's sob was cut by a small laugh and a hiccup. "I love you Chichi." Goku said nuzzling her softly as Chichi clutched onto him frantically. Goten walked up to them and Goku opened his arms so he could hug them both.

Gohan looked on at his mother, feeling his already strong grief cut deeper in his heart. He swallowed a lump in his throat but couldn't help the tears from breaking from the damn in his eyes and running down his cheek silently. Videl kissed his cheek and then Pan's.

Truth be told; this was a very sad day for them all. Krillin and 18, trying to comfort their daughter, Goku and Goten, trying to comfort their wife and mother, Gohan and Videl, trying to comfort Pan, and Trunks trying to comfort his mother Bulma while Vegeta just let her hang onto him in his own way of comforting her. Everyone was comforting someone; a teary goodbye indeed.

Once all was said and done the group reluctantly separated from their loved ones who couldn't join them. They flew as fast as they could, not being able to bear the looks of utter remorse on the people who stayed behind.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, back on Earth; Raydu had landed smack in the middle of the city. People and police officials gathered around, looking at the strange pod with apprehension. Raydu exploded out of the pod and grinned sinisterly at the cowering people below him, and sought to strike fear in the inhabitants as much as possible to bring out "Galei's grandson".

He hovered high in the air and shot forward, letting loose his fiery inferno on the poor people below. All around him people screamed in terror, running this way and that as Raydu howled with laughter, shooting huge balls of fire and plasma at the people, or swooping down and literally tearing them to bits.

Building burned, blood ran in the streets and screams of agony and horror filled the cities where Raydu appeared in, quicker than anyone had ever imagined. Not even Cell was this terrifying.

Raydu laughed at Earth's attempt to fight back; slapping missiles and bullets away like they were nothing but house flies and sending huge balls of fire to engulf vehicles and having them explode near the "brave defenders".

"Is this all this planet has to offer me?! WHERE ARE YOU GOKU!!" Raydu roared and shot multiple balls of plasma all around him, causing the plasma to stick to buildings and explode on contact.

He rather liked the look of human, or as he knew it, _Saiyan_ blood. He would take his long claws and rake the backs of the poor souls who tried to escape him. He would laugh as women tried to defend their children and snarl when the men tried to fight back. It was all an amusing game for him. Where were the defenders of earth? Where was Hercule?? That was what repeated in the people's minds.

---------------------------------

Goku and the rest felt the terrible power, heard the screams, and saw the destruction. They were appalled; this beast was mercilessly slaughtering everyone without a single show of guilt, no remorse, no mercy... As they flew by, they passed cities left in ruins, the smoke still rising high up into the sky.

"This is AWFUL!" Trunks said, growling and trying to keep his super-Saiyan powers in check. The others where trying to do likewise as they flew as fast as they could. "What did we ever do to him?!" He asked furiously.

Goku and Piccolo kept silent as they flew. Though they understood the grief the beast Raydu felt they did not understand why he was attacking _Earth_. Surely he just wanted revenge on Goku and his family only…

"I don't know Trunks… but he will pay…" Gohan growled, clenching his fists in an attempt to keep from going super.

They neared the energy signal and saw the horror in action. "Incredible! I've never felt such concentrated power in one attack!" Piccolo muttered, sweat covering his face from fear and anxiety.

True the power Raydu let loose as he attacked was incredible but only because he built it up into one shot quickly so it only appeared that his power level was ridiculously high. The Z-Fighters however, had no way of knowing how powerful this new threat was until they fought him.

"Let's go!" Goku called and the group all dove down to attack. Raydu sensed their arrival and stopped his attacks to look at them as they approached.

"Ahhh finally, they've arrived… although, I was enjoying my little entertainment." He said with a wicked grin as the group landed around him. "So… you are the grandson of Galei? Hmmph, I expected someone more fierce looking. What are you? Some sort of clown? What are you wearing?" Raydu mocked, laughing and sizing up his enemies.

"You'll find what I look like has nothing to do with how fierce I am Raydu." Goku growled. Raydu raised an eyebrow.

"So. You know my name? Galei's son must have told you much of his father's _"great victories"_" He said with a vicious snarl. Goku shook his head.

"No… I never met my father or grandfather. Look, we don't have to do this… my father and grandfather are both dead… I'm not like them, all I want is peace!" Goku tried to reason but Raydu's anger boiled within him and he shock a blast of plasma at him. Goku jumped out of the way just in time and had to stop his friends and family from attacking, he still wanted to try and reason with him.

"LIAR! All Saiyans are the same! You're all cruel and murderous! You and all of you people deserve to DIE!!" He roared and began his attack. Apparently Goku would _not _be able to reason with him. One by one the fighters were struck down; luckily they were strong enough to resist death and hang on before they could receive help... unfortunately, they were now unconscious and bleeding to death...

Goku shot up into the sky and charged his attack. "Kaaaa-meeee-haaaa-MEEEEH..."

"Get him dad!" Goten yelled closeby. Gohan looked on anxiously as thier father began his attack. Unfortunately, Goku didn't have enough time to let it loose as Raydu hurled a ball of flaming plasma at him. Goku gasped and flew out of the way just in time.

"You arn't escaping that easily!" Raydu growled and quickly shot him with a fire ball. Goku dodged the ball but it hit the building he was next to and the broken building gave away, causing a wall to fall on him. Goku fell to the ground and struggled to free himself from the metalic wires in the wall, recieving gashes and bruises. He managed to get away from the rubble in time for a plasma ball fly by his head and to stick to the fallen wall. The plasma ignited and exploded, sending chunks of the ruined building all around.

Goku back peddled and looked all around him. All around where his fallen friends, bleeding and dying. Goku groaned in pain and sadness; he needed to get his friends Senzu-Beans fast!! He stood, caught between the urgency to help his friends and the need to defeat the monster before him. Elsewhere, Gohan had pushed Videl and Goten, who were right next to each other, out of the way and took the blast of plasma attack in the back.

He screamed and fell to the ground. "NOOO!!!" Goku roared and transformed into a Super-Saiyan three. He snarled and charged Raydu who was grinning widely. Goku sent an onslaught of punches, kicks and blasts but Raydu slapped his attempts at retaliation away and then struck him down with his mighty claws, nearly ripping Goku to ribbons. Meanwhile, Gohan picked himself up from the rubble that fell on him after the attack; luckily it had put out the fire on his back so he was saved.

Gohan stood to his feet and gestured for his wife and brother to hide. They put up resistance, wanting to fight with him but he barked at them to listen. Goten knew better than to question his brother, knowing that if Gohan ordered something than he had a very good reason to. Goten threw Videl over his shoulder, who still refused to leave, and flew off with her kicking and screaming, unable to escape Goten's much stronger grip.

Gohan turned his attention back to Raydu and his father. Goku had shakily rose to his feet, refusing to give inot his pain and growing weakness and glared at Raydu. Raydu was smiling with much amusement and _bouncing an energy ball on his palm_… "Come, come now Goku… Why don't you turn into an ape and destroy me? You know you want to…" He mocked. Goku growled.

"Errr-I…can't… I don't have my tail…" He said, clenching his teeth. Raydu let out a loud guffaw at this new revelation.

"Than you have no chance of survival!!" He howled with laughter and struck him with several balls of fire.

"NOOOOOO!" Gohan howled and his eyes widened further when he saw Raydu spot Goten and Videl flying off and shot several plasma balls at them. Gohan watched in horror as they were knocked from the sky… His family… dead? It couldn't be!!

Without checking for their life signs Gohan screamed and let loose all of his power… Raydu jerked his attention to the remaining defender who seemed to be about to transform into an ape… but that couldn't be… it looked like this one didn't have his tail either…. Where did all that overwhelming power come from?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: HURRAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!! Omigosh… what a heavy chapter… angst, horror, grief… jeeeeeeeeez…. It is all leading up to Gohan's final push!! WAHAHAHAHA!! …err, at least in _this _story… -winks-


	16. Pain

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: In this chappy Raydu pushes Gohan a bit too far…

For this chapter I was listening to "Gohan Approaches" from the sound track. It fit wonderfully!! I also started listening to "Take Me Away" by J-Punch… it inspired me to write the last few scenes :D prepare for a bit of angst!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku pushed himself off the ground and spit blood from his mouth. He looked up and saw the power surge around his son as he screamed in absolute fury. "A-At a boy son…" Goku thought, ignoring his gnawing pain and blood pooling out of him as he stealthily made his way away from the impending fight.

He looked around for the pouch of Senzu-beans that had fallen off of him and as soon as he found them and took one he crawled to his friends, one by one waking them and giving them a bean. Soon they where awake but they kept down as they watched in terror and aw at the spectacle that was Gohan, unleashing his power.

As the earth shook violently Piccolo stared in awe; never in his years of knowing him had Piccolo ever seen Gohan look so incredibly powerful, not even when he defeated Cell the first time and was the first to reach the second level of Super-Saiyan... and not even when he went Super-Saiyan three. That was understandable however, because Gohan was more than that now.

"G-Gohan!" was all he could manage to say, even if Gohan could not hear, as he watched his former pupil surpass the power-level of even his father Goku. Piccolo always knew there was a greater power locked up tight in Gohan and that he just needed the right push to let it out. Seeing the "death" of his wife and brother must have been the last straw for the capable Saiyan.

Gohan's blood was on fire. Pure rage surged through him and his power came out in a violent maelstrom. The energy around him scorched the earth, blinding anyone around as he screamed in utter fury. His eyes quickly changed from teal to a bright yellow, almost neon, and were bordered by a rust red color. His hair grew and became blacker than the night and his muscles swelled to an awesome proportion. As he grew in size and height blood red fur sprouted from his rippling muscles and his shirt was torn away.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa……" His scream slowly died down as his transformation finished. He panted, not in exhaust, but in anger, pure, unrestrained anger. The light slowly merged back into him. "You. Son of a BITCH! You. Will. PAY!" He roared with his new tail curled around him in agitation as he stood there virtually vibrating with power.

"I can not believe what I'm seeing! Kakarot's son! He-he's a Super-Saiyan FOUR! That's unbelievable!!" Vegeta said in shock. Goku only smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan felt familiar Ki signatures… his family and friends were alive? …Was… was Videl? He felt hope return to him. He thought at first his powers would leave him, now knowing they were possibly alright but instead… they grew… at least he now had more of a purpose; he would defend them!

Piccolo continued to stare, the power he felt in Gohan continued to rise, even as he finished transforming. He had the distinct feeling that this was not all Gohan's potential… and that he may have not even needed to be a super-Saiyan to defeat Raydu. Everyone thought that once the Old Kai, who was released, when legendary sword was broken by Gohan's hands; finished training said Saiyan to a mystic that it would be the end of Gohan's potential… obviously they were wrong… With a bit more training and focus, Gohan could reach Super-Saiyan levels not even conceived of yet. He was sure of it.

Gohan glared and took a step toward Raydu. That one step caused the ground beneath his foot to break apart and lift up around him. Raydu was unnerved by Gohan's dramatic change in expression. What was once complete and utter rage was now steel, as if he was completely drained of emotions and left with nothing… complete stoicism. Gohan would not let his anger get the better of him, not this time. He proceeded forward purposefully...

Raydu then grinned with a renewed sense of confidence. 'I will use his anger against him…' he thought as he stood there patiently for Gohan to snap and attack him wildly and aimlessly as he had witnessed humanoids, such as Saiyans, do so many times in the past.

Gohan approached him with confidence and the look of pure supremacy. For once in Raydu's life he felt fear. Raydu took a step back but growled at his own cowardice. This was a SAIYAN!! Nothing he should fear… they were only feared as the great apes but… he did look like one in his state.

"Stay back Saiyan!" He threatened, raising both palms up and charging plasma attacks. He shot them so quickly he was sure that the approaching threat would cease to be… unfortunately he was proven wrong when Gohan casually slapped the balls away like they _weren't _the most deadly attacks any of them had ever faced. Gohan kept walking forward slowly and with intent.

Raydu growled and shot a ball of fire toward Goten who had just awakened from taking a Senzu-Bean. When Gohan saw this, his eyes flashed and he grabbed the ball before it reached him. Goten gaped, seeing him for the first time after being knocked out by the earlier attack. "Gohan?" He squeaked. Gohan turned his head and gave him a side-long smirk. He than shot forward toward Raydu faster than anyone could blink.

"What-" but Raydu was cut off, having his wind-pipe be crushed by Gohan's hand. Raydu snarled and slashed his claws against Gohan's chest, tearing deep gashes into him. Gohan closed his eyes, refusing to let the pain get to him and squeezed tighter. Raydu charged a plasma blast, it was sure to kill him at such a close range and Gohan knew this. Gohan threw him and dodged the blow.

Raydu charged at him, finally showing just how fast and deadly he was. Gohan and Raydu seemed evenly matched, throwing punches, kicks, and slashes. Raydu suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Gohan grunted and struggled against the creature's vice like grip. He growled and roared a battle cry, letting his power surround them and burn Raydu.

Raydu gasped in pain and Gohan was able to jerk his arms forward, breaking away from Raydu's grasp. More punches were thrown until Gohan managed to punch _through _Raydu. Said Varmydien snarled but laughed as the hole regenerated before Gohan's eyes. Gohan back flipped when Raydu attempted to slash Gohan in two. Gohan mirrored his father's stance and charged his attack.

"Kaaa-meee… Haaa-meeee" Raydu laughed, knowing such an attack couldn't possibly be as dangerous as his. "HAAA!" The huge blue ball of energy hurtled toward Raydu. The tall scaled alien felt the power from the ball and his eyes widened. He used his own finishing attack and struck Gohan's wave with it, making it explode. The shock wave was enough to kick everyone off their feet but Gohan strained against it, refusing to budge as he held his arms forward, blocking the blinding light from his sensitive eyes.

Gohan roared, letting loose his power and shot his palms forward, sending an almost endless stream of yellow energy at Raydu. Raydu's eyes widened and he tried to escape the attack but Gohan bent his arm and directed the other toward Raydu, bending the stream so it caught up to Raydu and hit him in the back. Raydu screamed in sheer anguish as he felt his body literally melt.

Soon Raydu was nothing but a pile of gore. Gohan dropped his arms and fell to his knees. He had not trained at all with this new level of Super-Saiyan so he was using energy he didn't have. Gohan's world went black as he fell back, his body reverting back to its normal state. Around him were the ruined buildings, smoke rising and blocking the sun and his friends, circling around him worriedly.

"Gohan?" Goku asked, bending down next to his son. Gohan groaned, the agonizing pain from his numerous wounds and the lack of all energy in him making him want to just fall away, leave his body there and slip into the abyss. Blood pooled out of him, his body no longer being able to sustain itself now that he returned to normal. Goku hurriedly pulled out a Senzu-Bean and tried to give it to him… but Gohan did not react to the bean against his lips.

"G-Gohan?" Krillin asked softly as he crouched next to his young friend. Videl kept silent, tears running freely down her eyes, not caring who saw the "tough woman" cry. Goku began to panic. He pulled Gohan on his lap, holding his eldest son in his arms, trying to wake him.

"Gohan. GOHAN! Wake UP! You have to wake up!" Goku said; his voice cracking. In his arms he held a dying warrior, a dying hero, a dying son. They were all silent, holding their breaths, hoping beyond hope that their hero was not dead. Blood continued to pool around him, soaking everything it touched but Goku did not care, he clutched his son to himself, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed openly.

Tears fell on Gohan's cheek and he heard his friends and family. He heard them crying but he was… so tired… he didn't want to wake up. He was floating, all around him was blackness… was he dead? Dying?

"Please… please son…" Goku said, shaking with grief. Gohan felt his father's tears. His brother… His wife… was she alive? His daughter Pan, hoping to see him again… His father… crying… crying for him…

Gohan groaned softly, his eyebrows knitting. He would have to wake… he could not bear the thought of his friends, his family, crying… for him… he would fail them again like he had done so many times in the past… not again... but the pain was so overwhelming. Gohan groaned again, louder this time. Goku looked up sharply, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. Videl fell to her knees by Goku who reluctantly gave his son up to her. Videl stroked her husband's brow.

"Gohan… Gohan come back to us…" She whispered, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady. Gohan groaned again and opened his eyes. Was that his wife? Videl was alive?

"H-Hi guys…" He said; his voice hoarse and weak. A mighty cheer rose from everyone around as Goku bent down and gave Gohan the Senzu-Bean. Gohan dutifully chewed and swallowed the bean but never left his gaze from his wife. Was this a dream? Was he in heaven?

"You did it son! You beat him!! Oh I'm so proud…" Goku said with a sigh of pride.

"Alright Gohan!" Krillin beamed and jumped up into the air.

"Good job kid!" Piccolo said, crossing his arms and looking down at the mighty warrior. 'I knew he would pull through.' He thought. Goten and Trunks sighed in relief, happy their "brother" was alive and well.

All the words spoken to him were lost in his ears as he gazed up at his smiling and very much _alive _wife. He reached up to touch her face gently, seeing if it was a dream or not but she took hold of his hand and kissed it affectionately. Videl smiled lovingly and stroked his jaw tenderly. "Welcome back darling." She whispered. Nearby Goten stuck his thumbs up at Gohan and grinned.

"I-Is this a dream? Am I dead?" Gohan asked; his voice shaky and his eyes watering. Videl bent down and laid a soft kiss on his lips. Not caring at all if he was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked softly, brushing his persistent stray lock of hair from his eyes and then continued to stroke his jaw adoringly.

"Oh Videl!" Gohan cried as he sat up and gathered her in his arms. Videl cradled his head against her as he wept in relief and shock.

"Shhh, shhh, Gohan… everything's okay now, you saved us all… again." She said soothingly. Around them, everyone, including Vegeta, although with lack of show of emotion, admired the scene. The friends surrounded him, embracing him or crying in relief, thinking he was surely dead. Gohan embraced them all… all except Vegeta of course who snorted and turned away.

The world was safe from a terrible monster once again. Would Gohan be strong enough to fight the next threat Earth was sure to face? Only time can tell. For now, he was alive, he had beaten yet another powerful foe and his life could once again return to normal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: No… it's not over… _yet. _If this chapter didn't either make you jump up in down with excitement/joy or give you a tooth ache from its sappy sweetness you must have the emotional capacity of a spoon! Or, you're a guy :D lol


	17. Relief

Gohan's Saga: Raydu - The Ancient Power-Leech Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ except of course my own character Raydu!!

A/N: Humm… I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter… you could call it a relief from all the angst but technically the story ended last chapter lol no this isn't a epilogue, just a little extra :D

**Shiva the Sarcastic**: Rushed? Wow lol I totally didn't think it was but mmkay; next time I'll sweat blood until I get it as detailed as it can possibly be!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one the fighters picked themselves up and flew back to the look out. Now that everyone was alive and safe the mood shifted back to glee once more. Gohan flew in the front along side his dad, trying to reassure him that he was okay, even if it was he who gave him the Senzu-Bean. Once they reached the lookout where the rest of their friends and family waited they were all immediately embraced by their loved ones.

Gohan and Videl smiled as Pan all but fell out of her grandpa's arms to get to her parents. Both adults bent down and hugged their daughter who cried happily. Gohan once again lifted her up in his arm and held Videl with his other; this time their mood was lighter than air as they smiled and laughed together.

Hercule rubbed his hands nervously as he approached his son-in-law. "Err Gohan…" he began, Hercule has long ago stopped referring Gohan as a "Scrawny kid" or just simply "kid" and began calling him his name. Only recently did the big man begin calling him "son".

Gohan looked up from his family. "What's up?" he asked in a friendly, at ease tone. Hercule took a deep breath and put out his hand.

"Good job… son… you deserve all the victory for this…" He paused and chewed on his tongue before continuing. "…and every other battle you fought that I took credit for…" he said. This was a really hard thing for Hercule to say, to admit that he was not the great hero he made himself appear. Gohan smiled softly and knowingly. He took the older man's hard in acceptance.

"Thank you." He said. Videl pulled from her husband to hug her father tightly.

"I'm proud of you dad!" She said and kissed his cheek. Hercule blushed shyly at the affection and smiled at his daughter.

"Aww… it was nothing…" he said and puffed out his test. "The Champ' always knows when he's…beat." He finished and deflated modestly. Bulma approached them with a huge grin.

"I'm holding a party at my house, I expect you all to come… it's in honor of your victory Gohan. You deserve it." She said patting her young friend's shoulder. Gohan smiled affectionately and nodded.

"Thanks…" He responded.

The group separated to get home and change for the party. Soon Bulma's home began to fill with people as they sat and chatted, waiting for the food to finish.

"I'm so hungry!!" Goku said, his stomach growling as emphasis.

"Dad, you're always hungry!" Goten chimed but before he could say anything else his own stomach growled and Trunks laughed at Goten's sheepish look. Gohan opened his mouth to add his own cents in but his own stomach gave off a mighty growl as well. Everyone laughed, seeing how clearly the Son appetite ran in the family.

Videl went up to the three Son males with a smile. Pan spotted her uncle and Trunks and held her arms out for one of them to hold her. Trunks smiled at the young girl and pulled her in his arms. "Having fun?" Trunks asked. Pan grinned and nodded.

"Yes… but I'm hungry too!!!" She said, her own stomach growling. More laughter ensued; apparently it wasn't just a Son male thing. Goten took his niece and held her in the air with his strong hands.

"Air plane!!" He said as Pan giggled loudly. Videl smiled at the scene and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan smirked and rubbed his wife's arm.

"You know Goten… you look like you'd make a good father…" Goku said teasingly. Goten blushed and chose to ignore his dad's comment.

"Man Gohan! I've never seen you fight like that… you were almost WILD!" Krillin said, as he walked up to his old-time friend with 18 and their daughter Marron. Gohan blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Err yeah... I guess I sorta lost it." He said with a grin.

"Did you ever have it?" Goten quipped. Gohan gave him a mock-tolerant look and popped him over the head playfully. Goten ducked as he laughed with the others.

"Piccolo, what are you doing back there? Join the party!!!!" Goku said, waving his arm in the air. Piccolo grunted, his arms crossed, and walked over. Trunks leaned back against the wall with his dad and watched the others.

"Gohan did good didn't he?" Trunks said. Vegeta snorted, not answering. He knew Gohan did a great thing today but he would never admit anyone else was superior to him. A Saiyan prince had to keep his image after all.

Tien and Yamcha bid their friends goodbye, needing to let their girlfriends know that they were okay. Soon the party began to slow and people began to leave. The only people remaining were the Son family. While Vegeta pulled Goku outside to spar with Gohan approached his brother and Trunks.

"You guys wanted to see "my stuff" …how about I show you some time?" He said grinning at them, finally ready to give them their wish. The teens grinned happily at the older Saiyan.

"YEAH!" They both said at the same time.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in Earth's orbit, a small, cloaked ship hovered. Inside sat a scaled figure, his long claws rapping on his seat as he watched the small blue planet.

"Foolish beings…" Was all he said smiled as a plan formulated in his head… "Soon… very soon…" He leaned back and linked his fingers. "It is a good thing I was graced with patience…" he muttered to himself and a wicked grin crossed his face.

The ship would never be detected by the Earthlings… he could stay up there as long as he wished and when the time came… he could descend without anyone knowing. His method of intrusion was stealth and persistence… his style of terror, deception…and he was _very _good at it.

The End…. Or is it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Sorry this last chapter was a little crappy… I know I didn't mention a lot of the characters also there's just so many...

I hope you enjoyed this fic… it was getting harder and harder to keep updating quickly lol be happy it's as long as it is!!

Now… give me lots of reviews and/or constructive criticisms to encourage me to work on the sequel!!!!!!


End file.
